Lust
by CyanJames2819
Summary: Winter got himself a good catch. He is living with a timid, adorable pony known as Miss Fluttershy, although that's what he thought. Fluttershy got a little secret that causing her to get a little... Naughty. These mental images have sexual content and may cause a boner. If you want to find out who Winter is, please read Ink.
1. Chapter 1: Mommy Likes

**Author's Note: This is my first Clop fic. I never been in a relationship before, but I have an imaginative mind. Enjoy. **

**Lust**

**Chapter 1:**

**Mommy Likes**

After a long hard day making a few improvements in the shed, I just wanted to go on a bed and rest. My arms and legs ached and drenched in sweat.

I looked at the front view, "Just need to make a bigger fire pit, get a tub to cool down burning metal and I Should be done in no time" I said to myself and closed the doors.

I go on my bike and started going back to the cottage. The summer here takes up a whole year, but there's also winter here, that'll start in five months.

Nowadays, I noticed a change in my marefriend Fluttershy. She's been a little more… close. Every night, she gets a little closer in bed and kisses me more often now. I don't mind it, but it's a little weird, I'm used to seeing a timid adorable pony.

I got to the cottage and propped my bike beside the door. I got in, took off my shoes and hung up my hat. I looked at my pocket watch, "Hm, dinner already" I said to myself.

I looked around and saw Angel sitting on the couch, munching on a carrot.

I went in the kitchen and found a letter on a table. I picked it up, "I'll be back in a few hours, make something for yourself if you're hungry. Fluttershy" I read.

I put the paper down and started feeling aching muscles around my body. I grabbed two apples for myself and started going upstairs to rest my aches off.

I got to Fluttershy's room and lay down on the bed. "A little nap should do" I said to myself, turned over and closed my eyes.

"Winter?" I heard and opened my eyes. I saw Fluttershy looking at me, "Are you okay?" she asked and sat down on the floor. I sat up and still felt my sour muscles, "Ow… Aches and pains, nothing more" I said to her and smiled.

She smiled and got on the bed with me, "Let me fix that" she put a hoof on my chest and gently pushed me back down on the bed.

She then started pulling my clothes off, "Aah… Shy, what are you…" she got to my side and flipped me over to my stomach. She got on my back and started massaging me.

"Oh my, you're so tense" she said to me and focuses on the muscle. I sighed in relief and smiled, "Oh yeah, that's the spot" I said. "Mmm, you like that do you" she said to me and stroked my back a little more.

Then slowly, she started grinding herself on me and made silent moans. She then leaned down and started on my shoulders, "Getting better?" she whispered to my ear. "Very" I answered with a smile.

She then started kissing the back of my neck, "Aah, Shy? What are you" I looked but then she kissed me, stopping me from talking any further. "Mmmm" she moaned and wrapped her hooves around my neck.

I turned over and wrapped my arms around her. After a moment, her wings became erect and stiff.

We both looked at each other, "I love you Winter" she said to me. "I love you more" I said to her.

After a few moments, she started grinding herself on me. I moved my hand down in between her thighs and she moaned in pleasure. She looks at me with a lustful smile, "Mommy likes" she said to me and kissed me again.

Her body started to heat up with each stroke and moaned louder each time. I moved my fingers in and she tighter her embrace around my neck, "Ah! Winter! That Feels So Good!" she kissed me. Her inner walls started get moist and slick.

After each moment, I added a finger and she started to breathe faster and moaned louder. A moment later, she screamed out and her wings started to twitch.

She got back down; panting and her wings slumped down on the sides. I slide my fingers out, earning a silent moan from her and tasted them, "Mmm, you taste good Shy" I said to her.

She looked at me; lust still written on her expression, "How about you?" she quickly moved down and looked at my pants. She pulled down the zipper with her teeth and pulled my pants off with a swipe of her head.

There was a bulge on my shorts and she smiled hungrily. She pulled it and my dick strung up, fully erect, "Mmm, excited are we" she leaned in and kiss the tip. It caused a shock to go through my body and clenched the bed sheets with my hands.

She then ran her tongue along my shaft and put my tip in her mouth, swirling it with her tongue. _"How in the world does she know how to, Ah! Pleasure me!?"_ I thought to myself.

"Mmm, you're so good" she said to me, then stuffed my whole dick in her mouth and got it out with a pop. I looked at her and she licked her lips hungrily. She moved up to me and rested her inner wet thighs on my dick, "Time for a little fun" she said to me and kissed me.

She positioned my dick on her moist flower and teased me by sliding it around for a moment. She giggled by my expression and finally slowly started sliding in my dick in her.

"Oh my, you're so big" she said to me and managed to fit the whole thing in her. She sat up on me and her wings were now erect again. She started grinding herself slowly and moaned in pleasure.

"Oh man, you're so tight" I rested my hands on her plot and squeezed them. "I'm such a naughty little pony" she said to me and rested her hooves on my hands. _"Oh, like this new Fluttershy… like… Who am I kidding! I love her!" _I thought to myself, and thrust my dick in her. "Ah! Yes!" she yelled in pleasure.

After a few more moments, she went on all fours on the bed and showed her wet and moist flower to me with a lustful smile. I stood on my knees and put my hands on her flanks. I grabbed my dick and positioned it on the lips of her flower.

I then teased her like she did to me, "Stop teasing me" she said to me playfully. "Just repaying you" I smirked and thrust my manhood into her. "Ah!" her fore hooves gave away, rested her head on the bed and closed her eyes in euphoria.

I looked at her, "You okay?" I asked. "Harder" she said silently. I leaned in, "What was that?" I smirked. "Please Harder!" she yelled out. I chuckled, "As you wish" I said and started pounding her with my dick, and she loved every moment of it. "Harder! Faster!" she screamed out in pleasure.

After a few more moments, I pounded her one more time and stopped out of exhaustion. We both panted and I leaned down and rested on hands on the bed to rest.

She looked over her shoulders and kissed me. She looked at me with a smile, "I want a family" she said to me. I smiled, "As you wish" I said to her.

She rested down on her back and sprawled out her back legs for me. I got on top of her and positioned my dick again. We both kissed and I slowly pushed my dick in her. She moan in our kiss and wrapped her hooves around my neck and hips.

I started out slow and begin to speed up going in and out of her. "Ah! Thank you so, Ahh! Much Winter!" she tightened her grip and wrapped her head around my neck.

With one more thrust, I groaned loudly and she screamed out. I filled her with my loud and some came out. We both panted, embracing each other.

We looked at each other and smiled. I kissed her and looked at her again, "That was amazing" I said to her. "Well, I-I went to the library… and… kind of read… about naughty things" she blushed with a bashful smile. I smiled back, "Well, you did very well" I said to her and kissed her again.

I rolled over on the bed and slipped out my limp dick from her. She looked at my manhood, leaned in and started cleaning it with her mouth. "Mmm, even better" she licked her lips. I couldn't help myself, so my manhood erected up again. She looked at me and her wings sprawled out, "Ready for another round?" she looked at me with lust. I smiled, "Sure, why not" I answered.

**Author's Note: Not bad I guess, okay for a beginner. Till next time, have a nice day and good reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: Karma

**Author's Note: Here is the second filthy and lustful chapter of Lust, enjoy.**

**Lust**

**Chapter 2:**

**Karma**

It's been five months sense me and Fluttershy did our business. Her stomach was twice its size now and we were pretty happy at that. Like any other pregnant female, she had cravings and mood swings.

Twilight and the others were pretty happy with us both, especially Applebloom and the crusaders.

Sapphire helped her out a little more, sense she was pregnant and all. I did my part as well on helping her out. She had a hard time fly with the extra weight. Sometimes she gets a little stubborn and accidentally yells back.

She apologizes at first and at night, she gives me a blowjob for being sorry. I try to assure her that I forgave her, but sometimes she's a little hard on herself.

So every day, she gets a little moody, yells and apologizes by giving a pleasurable time. I try to assure her many times that she didn't need to do this, but she seems to enjoy it and like the taste of my semen for some reason.

Lately, she has been going back to the library for something and gets back, improving her skills in bed. I didn't mind it, but living with a secret naughty pony was a little weird.

Today, outside was snowing and I was pretty happy at that. Fall here is pretty beautiful, but winter was even more.

I went over to Rarity's boutique, to get my measurements done. I stood tiredly with my arms out to the side while she measures my body with a measuring tape. "Aaand… Done" she pulled her measuring tape away with her magic. I slumped down my arms, "Huh, finally" I sat down on the stand and looked at her, "So, when do you think it's going be done?" I asked her. "You're not much differed with ponies on making the vest, but the gloves will take a little longer darling" she answered and went over to her work table.

"So is Fluttershy doing okay?" she asked while working. "She's doing fine" I answered. "And how about you darling?" she asked me. "Well" I answered and stood, then stretched my arms.

"I do wish you luck. Pregnant mares get a little moody" she said and magically lay out and fabric in front of her. I chuckled, "Tell me something I don't know" I went over to her, "So how long will it take?" I asked. "Give till tomorrow, I should be done" she answered.

I went over to the entrance, took on my shoes and hat, "Okay, see you tomorrow Rarity" I opened the door. "Have a good day darling" she said back.

Walking with only a t-shirt, on in the beginning of winter here isn't really that cold, comfortable really. I couldn't really remember my home, but something about the cold reminded me of it.

I looked ahead and saw a grey Pegasus and a little filly unicorn shivering and without any clothing to warm them.

I went up to the and smiled at them, "Are you two okay?" I asked them. The filly went behind her mother, "A little cold" the mare answered and draped a wing over the filly.

I took out my sack of bits in my pocket, completely full and a little heavy to handle and showed it to them, "Here, you need this a lot more them I do" I smiled gently at them both. "Oh, you sure, I'm mean that's too…" I cut her off. "Just enough to get you two something to wear. Now please, take my offer" I said to them both with the same smile.

She grabbed it with her hooves, "Your too kind sire, I'll pay you back" she said. I shook my head, "No need. I want to help" I stood and bowed; "I'm just another being trying to do the right thing" I smiled. "If you need any more help, you just simply ask" I said.

"Thank you sire" the little filly thanked me. I smiled, "You are very welcome" I said. "Come on my little Muffin, let's go get something to wear" she said to the filly and she nodded happily.

I watched them go for a few moments and started going back, while humming the bunny hop song.

I got back and was greeted by Sapphire inside the cottage, taking care of a sick squirrel. I saw Fluttershy going down the stairs with her green vest on and a green scarf wrapped around her stomach. I smiled, "Hey Shy" I greeted and we both kissed, "Hi Winter" she greeted me back and went over to the door and took on a hat. "I'll be back in a couple of hours" she said and went out.

"Um, where is she going?" Sapphire asked. "I have a pretty good idea where" I answered and went over to the kitchen to get an apple.

After Sapphire fed the animals and went home, I went in Fluttershy's room to wait for her. I wrote on my journal and drew on it to pass time.

I fell asleep again and was woken up my Fluttershy. "Hm?" I looked and saw Fluttershy lying beside me with a smile. "Oh, hey Shy" I stretched on the bed and wrapped an arm around her, "What's up?" I greeted tiredly.

"Doing well. I heard you did some very good deed" she smiled seductively at me and ran a hoof up my chest. "Oh, y-you heard?" I said nervously, knowing where this was going. "More like being thanked by them" she put a hoof on my groin and starts stroking it.

Slowly, my penis started to make a bulge in my pants. "Mmm" she smiled and slipped her hoof in my pants and shorts, "Getting hard are you" she started slip my pants and shorts off.

"Ah, Shy" I said but she already took my pants and shorts off and started stroking my shaft. She stuffed the whole thing in her mouth, wrapped her tongue around it and socked. She started going up and down slowly, her silent moans vibrating her mouth.

"_Oh damn. Twilight has some weird and messed up books" _I thought to myself while being blown by Fluttershy.

After a few more moments of getting blown by Fluttershy, she put the tip in her mouth, swirled it with her tongue and took it out with a light 'Pop'. She crawled up to me, dragging her body with mine.

She put her hooves under my t-shirt and took it off me. She threw it aside and kissed me. She then slipped her tongue in mine and explored my mouth hungrily.

She grinds the lips of her flower on my dick and started getting moist. I wrapped my arms around her and flipped us over. I started moving down while kissing her body. I made more loving kisses on her stomach and she giggled by this.

I got down to her inner thighs and made a few more kisses on it. I then started licking and sucking on her clit, causing her to moan. I looked up and saw her nipples just under to stomach, fully erect. I move both my arms around her and lightly pinched them, causing her to scream out in pleasure.

I smiled, "Like that?" I teased. She then pushed my head back in, "More!" she panted. I smirked and continued doing my job.

I then slipped my tongue in her and she moaned loudly by it. I started exploring her hungrily, tasting her sweet and tasty flower. Her smell just intoxicated my whole senses. She started breathing faster and sweat started to form.

Before I knew it, she climaxed and her flower became more moist and tightened its grip around my tongue.

She panted tiredly on the bed. I went up to her with a smile, "I… I was… supposed to… do that… to you…" she panted. I chuckled, "Just repaying on how much I love you" I said to her. She opened her eyes, smiled and kisses me.

She took her breath and stood on the bed. She then showed me her wet and moist flower to me, "Make your choice" she smiled seductively at me, her wings erect. I got on my knees and looked at her for a moment. I couldn't pick her flower, but there was another.

I looked around and found a lotion on a little table. I grabbed it and squeezed some on my hand. I then spread it out on my shaft and the tip. I put some on her and spread it out on her flank, "Mmm, that feels good" she said.

I then put a finger on her anus and I gently and slowly pushed it in. She gasps and arched her back down. I explored for a moment and slowly took it out causing her to moan.

I then put the tip in position and pressed on it. She winced and stiffened her body in pain and pleasure. I then slowly and with a bit of difficulty, pushed my penis in her anus. I got it all in and she was so tight.

She moaned, "You're so Big" she said to me and looked over her shoulder. I leaned in and kissed her. While we did, I started piston in and out of her slowly. She started moaning in pleasure.

I put my hands on her flanks and started going a little faster. "Ah! Faster! Ahh!" she yelled out and bit the bed sheets.

I then reached down, and started thrust my fingers in and out of her flower. Her wings started to twitch and with one more thrust, we both climaxed and filled her up.

I rested down on her, resting my hands on the bed by her sides. We both panted and pulled out my dick from her anus. She looked over her shoulders in a tired expression with a sly smile, "Feeling better?" she asked me. I nodded and leaned in to kiss her.

We both rested down on the bed and wrapped my arms around her. "I feel so loose and full now" she said to me and rested her head under my chin. I caressed her mane, "I didn't want to traumatize our little ones" I said to her. She giggled, "Good point" she said.

She leaned up and nuzzled me on my cheek, "Good night" she rested her head back down. "Sweet dreams" I replied and wrapped my arms around her.

**Author's Note: My throat friken hurts right now, might have to go to the Health Center tomorrow morning, Hopefully I wont get sent down for a treatment. Till next time, have a nice day and good reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: Punishment

**Author's Note: Here's the third filthy chapter of Lust. Sorry for being a little late on this one, but I'm having a hard time thinking strait. Enjoy I guess.**

**Lust**

**Chapter 3:**

**Punishment**

Nine months have passed, and we have two small and adorable additions to the new family.

With the money, my old room turned into a day care for the youngsters. There were baby safe toys, two cribs, colorful walls decorated with fluffy clouds and a blue sealing littered with stars and a moon.

"Who's the two cutest little foals!? You are!" Luna played peekaboo on the floor with our kids. They both giggled happily at her and started crawling to her while laughing.

The siblings were a little different than most ponies. They had the shape down, but they had three toes on their feet, two fingers and a thumb on each hand and their foots were a little shorter as well. They had little wings just like their mother, their heads were of that a of ponies and had mane and tails.

In the doctors x-rays, the kid's hips were a little different as well, by that, the doctor said they could stand naturally like I do.

But I and Fluttershy didn't really care about that, were happy just having a family. Luna was very happy we had kids, and the crusaders just adored them. It was a little weird when I saw Scootaloo giving Snowflake and Spirit a piggy back ride, I always thought she was a more extreme pony like her hero, Rainbow Dash, but you can't judge them by their looks and actions I guess.

After a full day of taking care and playing with Snowflake and Spirit, we tried to get them to bed, but the siblings just wanted to be with each other. So I picked up Spirit and put him in with his sister.

They settled down and went to sleep, hugging each other with their binkies. With both sighed silently and smiled at each other. The stars and the moon on the sealing were making a fain blue glow.

I gently closed the door and the moment I turned, Fluttershy jumps at me, wrapped her hooves around my neck and pressed her lips to mine. She then started to flutter her wings, guiding me to her room.

She closes the door with one of her back legs and I fell on the bed with her on top of me.

She slips in her hooves under my shirt and started taking it off. She slipped it off and threw it on the floor and looked at me with a lustful expression, "Ready my big boy?" she said seductively and rested her hooves on my chest.

I quickly sat up, wrapped my arms around her and started kissing her neck, "I'm all yours" I answered and continued my kissing.

I then started playfully biting her, causing her to giggle and moan. "You are such a teas" she said to me. She leaned in and lightly bit my ear and gently pulled on it.

We started teasing each other, our bodies getting more excited as we went on.

I then started to run my fingers on her wings and feathers, causing her to twitch and hugged me tighter. "Your wings sensitive?" I asked as I continued feeling them over with my hands and fingers. She nodded and started panting.

She then slowly started grinding herself on me and gasped at most times. I slipped my hand between her thighs and inserted my fingers into her moist walls.

Pleasuring her in her two most sensitive areas, it didn't take long to hit her peek. She bit down on my shoulder, preventing her from screaming out. It was a little painful, but I gained knowledge of her second pleasurable area.

She started panting, out of breath. I looked around and found a brush on her little table. I leaned in and grabbed hold of it and started making long brush strokes on her mane.

I leaned back on the pillows and let her rest on my chest. I looked at her and she had a dopy smile on, enjoy the brushing. "Like being brushed?" I asked and she slowly nodded.

I made sure her mane was fully brushed, she re-positioned herself and I started brushing her tail. "I've never been so cared for" she said with closed eyes.

"That's because only the ones who truly love you can" I said to her and continued brushing.

After that, I started brushing every inch of her coat. She moaned at times and giggled when I got her ticklish spot. "I have my own spa master right here" she said and lay on her back.

I started on her chest and moved down her belly with the brush. I then started on her inner most thighs and she moaned in response.

I rested the brush back on the table and started massaging her. She lay on her stomach and I gently handled her wing to release strain muscles. She squirmed in pleasure most times when I massaged her wings; it just looked so cute and adorable.

As I started on her hind legs, she gasped. I looked and saw her biting her lips. I made good care of her flanks and her inner thighs, causing her to groan and moan.

As I finished, she looked at me with a loving smile, "My turn" she said. She got on top of me and gently pushed me down on the bed and turned me over. She got on top again and started on my back.

She just made me relax somehow and finished my upper body. She pulled off my socks and pants and heard them fall flat on the floor.

She then started on my legs and made sure she was doing her best to get me relaxed.

She then got up to me, rested on my back and started kissing my neck, "I still haven't had my turn with you yet" she whispered to me ear.

I smiled and slowly turned over to meet her lustful gaze. She leaned down and we started making out.

She then used her lower hoof to rub my groin and slipped in her tongue in my mouth to have a duet with mine.

She then moved down and smiled as she saw a large bulge in my shorts. She pulled my shorts off with her mouth and threw it on the floor with the others. She leaned in and started stroking my shaft with her hooves and played around with the head with her mouth.

I leaned back, "_This never gets old_" I thought to myself with a pleasurable smile.

She then stuffed my penis into her mouth and moaned as she tasted my pre-cum. She then started grinding herself on my leg and her inner most thighs started to get moist.

She then took out my dick with a pop and dragged her body on my shaft. She positioned herself and sat up, resting her fore hooves on my chest, "You're so hard" she slides her lips on my shaft.

Her eyes then went wide, "Oh my, did… did I do that?" she leaned in and looked at my bite mark.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt anymore" I try to assure her. She then bit her lips, looking thoughtful.

She then got off me and offers herself to me and looked at me with lustful eye, "Well then I must be punished" she licked her lips.

I got on my knees, "You sure?" I asked her and put my hands on her soft flanks.

"Ride me hard big boy!" she said to me, wiggling her rump at me and her wings became erect.

I positioned my penis on her moist lips; "If you say so" I said and slammed into her. She bit her lips to prevent screaming out and I continued my assault in her sensitive walls.

"Ah! Sp-hah! Spank me! Aah!" her mane started to get uneven and her ears pulled back. I grabbed onto her mane and spanked her as she wished. "Hah! M-more! Har-ah! Harder!" she demanded and so I did.

I pounded her harder and faster and spanked her more; her flanks turn pink from my slaps. I leaned in and started playfully biting her feather tips. With my free hand, I got under her tail and slipped in my fingers in her anus.

I pounded her hard, spanked her, bit on her feather tips and pleasure her anus with my fingers, and she loved Every Single Rough Moment of it.

I slipped my fingers deeper, pounded her harder and started making nibbles on her neck.

With one more slam, I kissed her and filled her up with my seed. Her body goes limp and rested down on the bed, panting.

I took out my fingers and my limp dick from her, "So… how was it?" I asked her.

"I… I will never… ever… forget this night" she panted, my semen still slowly oozing out of her. She turned over and looked at her flooded cunt, "Wow, you filled me up good" she said.

She reached down, scooped up a hoof full and licked it off and continued to clean herself. She was finished with herself and saw my dick with my semen.

She looked at me and smiled hopefully. I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Fine, go ahead" I answered. She leaned in and started licking and socking every inch of my dick to clean it up from my seed.

She leaned back and licked her lips for my last remain cum, "Mmm, that should keep me going till tomorrow lunch" she said. I have no idea why she likes my semen so much; it's like a delicacy for her now.

I lay down on the bed and rested my head on a pillow. She got on top of me and looked at me with a smile, "Care to brush me again?" she asked with puppy dog eyes. I just couldn't say no to the adorable pony, so I grabbed the brushed and started brushing her mane again. She sighed and closed her eyes, "Thank you" she cuddled closer to me.

She then giggled; "I'm going to be walking funny tomorrow" she said and giggled again.

"You're not the only one that got beat" I said to her as I continued brushing her.

I then realized something and looked at her, "Aah, so Shy, are going to be, you know, pregnant again?" I asked.

She lightly shook her head with closed eyes, "No, I wasn't in heat" she answered.

"Okay, just wanted to know" I answered. I wrapped an arm around her, "Good night Shy" I said to her and continued brushing to get her to sleep.

She rests her head beside mine and wrapped her hooves around me, "Good night big boy" she answered and made a silent giggle.

**Author's Note: To be honest, I kind of enjoyed writing this one out, a little rough near the end, but yeah, it was fun writing. If you want me to keep writing these filthy chapters, please comment.**

**Till next time, have a nice day and good reading.**

**Shy: Wanna go for another round? I'm still going good!**

**Me: Sorry, but not thanks, I'm really tired, use your new toys instead.**

**Shy: I... I'm out of batteries...**

**Me: What!? Really!? Sigh' Let me see if I have extras... Gah!**

**Shy: Oh come on, it won't take long. I'm hungry, you don't want me to starve do you?**

**Me: ... **

**Let me think for a second...**


	4. Chapter 4: Toys, Part 1

**Author's Note: Here's another filthy, naughty chapter of Lust. Enjoy.**

**Lust**

**Chapter 4:**

**Toys, Part 1**

One year later, our kids grew a little and learned to walk on two legs. Snowflake was a little more adventurous while Spirit was a little more reluctant in doing new things. But they both looked out for each other no matter what.

About once, sometimes twice a week, me and Fluttershy kind of… get it on. It wasn't my idea; she kind of started up the whole thing.

When she gets, well, lustful, she attacks me like a kid on a sugar rush. Whenever we're alone and she's in that moment, sometimes she asks shyly or full on attacks me.

You have to be a mad man to complain about not wanting to have a little fun with your lover. Even if I'm not in the mood, she gets in on some way somehow, and I could never say no to the adorable, cute and lovely Fluttershy.

Snowflake and Spirit were playing outside with Fluttershy and Luna. I was lying on the bed in Fluttershy's room, writing on my journal.

The ink ran out on my feather pen and I leaned in the little table to dip it in. Apparently, I was too close to the edge of the bed, causing me to fall on the floor, face planting myself.

I groaned in pain and lifted my head, rubbing my face in pain. I looked to my left and saw a box under the bed, labeled 'Toys'.

First, I thought of Fluttershy's old filly toys, so out of curiosity, I reached out and slid it over to me.

I set it up on the bed and looked at it for a moment, thinking of second thoughts. _"Okay, from what I seen so far, Fluttershy has a few secrets of her own…" _I thought to myself and was a little unsure about opening the box now.

Curiosity got the better of me, so I slowly opened it up, sure enough; they were just toys for young fillies.

I sighed and hung my head in relief. I looked through them, there were pony dolls, little carriages, carts, tea set, weird looking wooden stick, few more dolls and… wait.

I grabbed the handle like stick and looked at it for a moment in amazement, "I can't believe it…" I said to myself. I examined it a little more and just knew what it was, "Did she… with the…" I just got speechless.

I put it back in the box and put the box back under the bed. Curiosity started taking over again and I started looking around a little more. I got to her closet and found another box labeled 'Toys' again.

I gulped and set the box on the bed. I breathed in and readied myself for what might come up.

I opened it and cracked open one of my eyes. My eyes grew twice its size and my mouth gapped. They were toys alright, but toys that should never be played with by young fillies and colts.

There were all kinds of dildos, and even a few strap on.

I then saw a familiar hoof reach out and grabs one of them, "I suspected you find them sooner or later" I swung my head around and saw Fluttershy, holding onto an icy blue vibrator and licks the tip.

She looks at me, "I should tell you my first time I used one of these things" she looks under her bed, and I just knew what she was thinking about.

She inched closer to me and tosses the toy back in the box. She wraps a hoof around my neck and made circles on my chest with the other. "Care to hear?" she looks at me with lustful eyes.

She got on the bed, lays on her side, showing off her perfect curves and looks at me with seductive eyes I just knew she wanted me in bed.

I lay down beside her and she got on top of me, "When I was just four years old, I always heard my parents getting down in their room. One night I peeked in their room and saw my daddy pounding my mommy, making loud slaps. My mommy just loved every single moment and yelled out for more. The next morning, mommy walked funny" she continued in her seductive tone, "So after that, I got a little curious of how it felt, so on the night when my parents went at it again, I reached down to my little cute pussy and started rubbin' myself. After a moment, I started loving it, so I went faster, and faster and just when my mommy and daddy yelled out, I yelled with them".

She then rested her head beside mine and played around with her hoof on my chest, "So that point and on, I clopped when my parents got down. After flight school, my parents and I got down here for a little fieldtrip. So one night, I snuck out and with the help of my little animal friends; I made a little toy to play with. So we got back home, and when my parents got down and dirty, I decided to play with my toy. It was a little painful at first, causing me to bleed a little, but after a few more thrusts, I just _Loved_ it" she playfully bit my ear and my eyes rolled back in pleasure.

She started rubbing her knee on my groin, "But the real thing is so much better" she whispered to my ear seductively. We started kissing and she started grinding herself on me.

She slowly started taking my clothes off and threw them off the bed. I slipped my hand in between her thighs and started stroking her now moist lips.

She moans and looks at me, "Your little fingers are very useful in a lot of ways" she said and bit her lips and pleasure, "Especially, Ah! This!" she yelled in pleasure.

We both then heard the door creek open, my mind started racing. _"My pants are off, my dick's erected, Fluttershy's on top of me with a wet pussy and the door's opening, great"_ I thought to myself.

The door fully opens and we both saw none other than the princess of the night, Luna. _"Okay, my world's ending right…"_ my thought was interrupted.

"Awe, having fun without me?" I heard a complaint from Luna and I looked at her in shock. Her wings slumps down and in her expression, a little hurt.

"_What in the world?" _I thought to myself, trying to process what was happening.

"Don't worry, Luna, we're just starting. Care to join?" Fluttershy assured her and smiled.

My right eye twitched, _"What in the world!?"_ I thought again in disbelief, having a hard time believing what was happening in front of me.

"Oh Boy!" Luna hopped in joy, then like a lightning bolt, got in front of the bed. I don't if she moved really quickly or used her teleportation to get there.

She then leaned in and made a long lick up my shaft and to my tip. My eyes rolled back and I pretty much fainted on the bed with Fluttershy still on me.

And the last thing I heard from Luna was, "Did I do it wrong?".

**Author's Note: That was part 1, please comment on how you think of this one. Is the goddess of the night really going to get down and dirty!?**

**Till next time, have a nice day and good reading.**

**Shy: Finally, some groupy fun.**

**Me: ... Shy... you have issues.**

**Shy: Pff, what makes you think that?**

**Me: You're dressed as a dominatrix.**


	5. Chapter 5: Toys, Part 2

**Author's Note: Here's another filthy chapter of Lust, enjoy.**

**Lust**

**Chapter 5:**

**Toys, Part 2**

I started hearing muffled voices, my mind started to wake. The voices started to get a little clear.

"Um, you sure? It can only last an hour, but…" I heard Luna.

"Don't worry Luna, he likes trying new things, and I'm kind of curious of how it feels" Fluttershy assured her.

"If you say so" Luna said. I then felt a surge of energy go through my body and I notice a flash.

I groaned and finally cracked open my eyes. I saw the sealing. "Hello, Big Boy" I heard.

I tried to move my arms but something stopped me. I looked and saw I was tied to the bed, I tried moving my legs, still stock, _"Oh crap"_ I thought to myself.

I lifted my head off the pillow and saw I was fully nude. Then I notice two beings standing in front of the bed, looking at me. My eyes went wide, _"How in the world!?" _I thought to myself.

There were two very, Very, _VERY_ Hot female women. The right one had pink hair and light skin; the left had blue hair with a slightly darker skin. They both wore very tight School uniforms with teasing short skirts. They both had perfect 'D' shaped bulges on their chests, and I noticed little dents to where their nipples should be.

The pink haired girl kneeled down and rested her elbows and breasts on the bed, "Had a good rest my, Big Boy?" she said in a seductive… familiar tone.

I raised an eyebrow, "Shy? Is that you?" I said in disbelief.

She giggled cutely, then reached out for my limp dick, "Who else, Big Boy" she started stocking my dick with her soft hands.

I closed my eyes in pleasure, _"Oh man, they're just so…"_ I thought, and then shot my eyes open when I felt another hand on my dick. I looked and saw the other gyrating her hand on my tip. "Lu-Luna?" I said nervously.

She giggled, "Who else would turn us into females of your species" she said with a predatory smile.

"_What in the world did Fluttershy do to her?"_ I thought to myself.

They both then slowly got on bed with me and rested on my sides. Fluttershy ran her finger tips up my body and started making small circles with her index finger, while Luna kept on stroking my dick.

Fluttershy then rested one of her soft legs on my stomach, "If you don't mind, we tied you to the bed so me and Luna could have a little fun with you" she said to me and rubs her inner most thighs on my side, and I was very sure she didn't wore anything under there, Luna was probably the same.

I then felt my dick being engulfed in a warm moist place. I looked and Luna was giving me a blowjob, and she just looked so adorable, cute and innocent. I then felt her moan, indicating she was enjoying it, and I mostly did.

Fluttershy leaned in on me and started kissing me, exploring my body hungrily with her arms and hands, and got on top of me.

I thought I was just dreaming of having a threesome, but the ropes tight grip on my wrists and ankles said otherwise. I was pretty much _The_ luckiest guy in the world.

Fluttershy then started unbuttoning her shirt and her perfect, soft, beautiful breasts sprung out with her cute pink nipples. She smiled at my reaction and leaned down to start up another make out session.

While kissing someone and getting blown by another, was one of those things I would never forget, ever.

I couldn't take it anymore, so before I could warn her, I came in Luna's mouth. With both separated and looked at Luna. Her face, neck and chest were just covered in my semen and she just looked so hot to me.

Luna swallowed my load and both giggled. Fluttershy then sat on top of me; her legs sprawled out to my sides and rested a hand on Luna's cheek. She leaned in and both started kissing.

I had the best view of Fluttershy's perfect round, soft ass and both hotties making out. Fluttershy then started licking the cum off her face, neck then chest slowly with long licks and made sure she got every drop. Fluttershy then started unbuttoning her shirt, and kept on making kisses and little nibbles on her breasts.

She finished unbuttoning her shirt, then started sucking and nibbled on her nipples and slowly slipped off her uniform. _"Who needs to go to heaven, I'm already here!" _I thought to myself while watching them both.

Fluttershy then started stroking my cum covered dick and looked back at me, "We're not done with you yet, Big Boy" she said to me seductively.

She leaned down and started licking and sucking my dick, clean. She sat back up, wrapped an arm around Luna's waist and slowly dragged her and positioned her under my dick.

"You know what toys feel like" Fluttershy said to her and positioned my dick on Luna's lips, "Now the real thing" she said with a seductive smile.

Luna then slowly slid down, stuffing my whole dick in her and she made a pleasurable moan and bit her lips with a smile. "Ah… It's so big and, Ah… warm" she panted.

Fluttershy then started moving up my body and showed her wet pussy to me and looked at with loving eyes, "Care to do the honors?" she said to me.

Instead of saying, I stock out my tongue and licked her whole pussy, then kissed it. She moaned in pleasure and arched her back inward.

Luna started her pleasurable time with my dick, and I did my job with Fluttershy's intoxicating pussy. I opened my eyes and saw Fluttershy and Luna starting another make out session. They made moans and groans of pleasure and Luna started picking up the pace, I did as well.

At this point, they both were embracing each other, their heads wrapped around each other, their expressions in pure euphoria.

I thrust up my dick in Luna and stabbed my tongue in Fluttershy, making them both cry out in pleasure.

Then their forms started going back to their normal pony figures in the middle of it, their school uniform disappearing. They both were leaning on each other, hooves still wrapped around each other, panting.

They both slowly looked at each other and giggled, "How was it?" Fluttershy asked her.

"Just marvelous" Luna answered and both giggled again.

Luna slowly slips off my dick, making a silent moan as she did. They both then lay down on my sides, Fluttershy on my right and Luna to the left and wrapped their hooves around me.

They both just rested their heads on my shoulders.

I was still curious to why Luna was just as naughty as Fluttershy. I looked at her, "Can I ask you something?" I asked her.

She nodded, "What is that?" she answered and looked at me with her big adorable eyes.

"Um, how are you so… you know…" my cheeks lit up.

She giggled, "I'm such a _Naughty_ little princess, aren't I" she giggled again, "Then care for a little story?" she smiled.

"_Uh oh"_ I thought to myself.

**Author's Note: That's right, I ain't done with this just yet.**

**Till next time, have a nice day and good reading.**

**Luna+Shy: (Wraps their hooves around me) You know. We aren't tired just yet.**

**Me: Damn...**


	6. Chapter 6: Toys, Part 3

**Author's Note: Another chapter up, enjoy.**

**Lust**

**Chapter 6:**

**Toys, Part 3**

One day, a year before you appeared, I was so busy on doing my duties of a princess; I was just so tired that my bones ached.

My dear sister Celestia gave me a day off and asked me to go visit the ponies that saved me from Nightmare Moon.

"I guess paying a little visit would do me good" I said.

Celestia smiled, "Good, now run along, little sister, time can't wait for any pony" she said to me and pushing me.

"Tia, I'm not a little filly anymore" I said to her.

"I know, sister, but I do miss the old days when we were young. You were just so adorable" she nuzzled my cheek.

"Tia, not in front of the guards" I blush in embarrassment.

"Sorry, but I just missed doing that" she hugged me; "I'll see you later, little sister" we separated.

"Okay, Tia" I got up and started going towards the gold carriage. I opened it up with my magic and looked back and waved. As she waved back, I got in and closed it.

As I waited to arrive to Ponyville I started thinking of who to visit first. When I thought of Miss Fluttershy, I just felt terrible for scarring her when I was still Nightmare Moon, so I decided to visit her first instead.

It wasn't very long till the carriage landed just outside her cottage home. I got out and went up to the guards pulling the carriage.

"You may go now, I'll go back on my own" I said to them both.

They both nodded and started going. As I watched them go, my eyes moved down to their well-toned plots. As soon I realized what I was looking at, I shook my head and looked away.

"Now princess, don't think like that. You're better than that" I said to myself and started going toward Fluttershy's cottage, trying my best to keep my eyes away from their strong, well built, _Plots!_

I shook my head once more, "Maybe… maybe one last look own hurt, j-just one more little look" I said to myself. I peeked back but they were already gone.

I was both relieved and sad a little, but just continued on going towards the door. I knocked on the door and heard somepony yell, "Just a minute!" inside, and so I waited.

After a moment, the door opened and saw the butter yellow… soaking _wet_ mare in the door way, a white towel covering her back.

She gasped, "Pri-princess Luna!?" she said in shock and surprise, "I'm so sorry your seeing me like this, um, come in, if you want" she stepped aside.

I got in and the feeling started growing inside of me. "I-it's okay, Miss Fluttershy" I tried my best to keep my eyes away from her soft and perfect, soaking wet body curves.

"I'll clean myself up; make yourself at home, Princess. I'll be right back" she started going towards the stairs.

I peeked with one of my eye and saw her perfect, soft, wet plot. I quickly looked away and shut my eyes, _"Okay, Luna, what's happening to you, get a hold of yourself" _I thought to myself.

I looked again and she was gone. "Okay, what's happening to you, Luna" I said to myself. I checked my temperature, normal, I checked my own body, everything in place and okay, what was it?

I then sat down and looked around the room, thinking. The animals doing their business, nesting, resting, eating and etcetera.

I then saw a little brown rabbit going up behind me and slowly went to me, sniffing. It got up to my rump and accidently touched my tush with its nose, causing me to yelp.

It then went around me and got in front of me. It still sniffed the air and slowly started going towards me again. As it got closer, I inched back, it got a little closer, and I inched back again.

My back then hit the wall, stopping me from going any further. It went in between my legs and then licked my inner most thighs, sending a shot through my body.

I quickly stood up and quickly went on top of the couch. I then felt something squirming around on where I was sitting. I jumped off in surprise and saw a white bunny, its little fur wet somehow.

It looked at me, a little angered. "I so sorry, I didn't see you there" I apologized. "Were… were you wet before?" I asked and he shook his head angrily and pointed at me.

"What? Me? But I'm not… wait" I said and looked at my rump. I then started looking around for a mirror and found one near the door.

I quickly went over to see what was wrong with me. I pointed my flank to the mirror and saw my… lips, wet. My eyes went wide and instantly knew what was wrong with me, I was in heat.

I then looked around the little room and saw a wet drag mark on the floor and the still wet angry bunny.

I then started hearing Fluttershy, and I quickly used my magic to get the room clean from my… juices, and cleaned up the bunny as well.

I then frantically thought of how to clean myself. I then just used my magic, causing me to winced and make a silent moan. I teleported away my juices and tried to put a straight face.

Fluttershy got down and smiled at me, "I'm sorry for the wait, princess" she went up to me, "So may I asked why you're visiting me?" she asked.

"Just needed a break from duties, and… I do apologize that I scared you when I was Nightmare Moon, Miss Fluttershy. I really am" I apologized and sat down.

I then winced, my lips now a little sensitive after my cleaning. "Are you okay, princess?" she asked me.

I nodded, smiling with closed eyes, "Ye-yes, I'm fine" I asked and looked at her.

"You looked a little tense, princess, are you sure?" she asked again, examining me. I nodded, "Well, if you like, I could give a massage… o-only if you want" she said shyly, blushing a little.

It was very temping, _"Say no, Luna. You're in heat right now, you don't need a massage from an insanely cute and beautiful mare, that's the last you need right now. Say No!" _I thought to myself. "That'd be lovely" I answered with a smile. _"No! You stupid mare, you blew it!" _I thought.

She then smelled something in the air for a moment but shook her head, "Is it okay in my room? Only if you want some privacy" she said to me.

I looked around, "I guess it's okay" I answered and looked at her, "Okay, Fluttershy" I said to her.

We both went up to her room. She looked back through the door and saw her little animals friends peeking in. "I'm sorry, but the princess needs some privacy" she gently closed the door.

She then looked at me, "On the bed please" she said politely to me. I got on the bed and rested down on my stomach. She then got on with me, "Just relax, and tell me how your day was" she said to me with a smile.

"Well, it's been a little, well, I don't know how to say it" she then gently pulled my back legs, causing me to arch my back and lift up my rump. It made me a little uncomfortable exposing myself to her and caused me to blush a little.

"Yeees" she said and started gently stroking her hooves on my legs. It was so long sense I had a good massage.

I relaxed my body and rested my head on the pillow, "Yes, my sister Celestia gave me a day off and told me to go visit Ponyville. So I did and visited you first to apologize and maybe talk a little" I said with a pleasurable smile.

"One last question, do you mind?" she said to me and I lightly shook my head. "How long exactly have you been in heat?" she asked me.

My eyes shot open, _"She knows!"_ I thought to myself. I looked at her, "Um, i-in heat? He-he, w-what do you mean?" I asked nervously.

She giggled and continued her work, "Your first time I see. It's okay, princess, you don't have to feel embarrassed, every mare gets it once in a while" she said to me.

I looked at my hooves and rested my head on the pillow again, "I guess so" I said and closed my eyes.

As she continued her work on me, I started to feel myself getting wet again, and then thought something. I looked at her, "Um, how do you, you know… relieve yourself?" I asked, my blush increasing.

"I play with my toys" she answered, then moved onto my flanks.

"Um, toys?" I said, confused of what she meant.

She nodded, "Yes. Toys" she said and moved onto my inner thighs.

I winced again, "May I ask-mm what toys your talking about?" I asked, feeling waves of pleasure coursing through my body.

She then gently ran a hoof along my moist lips, "The ones you use for pleasure" she said and continued stroking me.

I moaned in pleasure and started breathing heavily. "You know, I could take good care of your little problem. Don't worry… I'll be gentle" she said to me, and continued pleasuring me.

I nodded with some difficulty, "Ye-ah, yes pl-please" I answered, now enjoying her "massage".

She then started kissing my flanks lovingly and sexually. I never knew being erotic was so much Fun. I enjoyed every moment she pleasured me and every kiss just drove me crazy.

I then felt her tongue lick up my sensitive lips, causing me to bite my lips to prevent me from crying out, and my wings suddenly sprawled out.

After a few more moments, I knew I wanted more. I bit my lips and looked back at Fluttershy, who was licking me hungrily. "Um-ah, F-Fluttershy" she looked at me with a slightly wet muzzle, "I don't mind using your, a, toys" I said to her with a coy smile.

She smiled, "As you wish, princess" she then got off the bed and went on over to her closet. I then noticed that her flank was slightly wet as well.

I waited, taking my breath from her mind boggling treatment. I sweated a little and felt part of her bed covers wet from my juices.

I then saw her putting on a pink strap and turned to me with a yellow dildo strapped to her. She then wiggling it, "This should be just right" she said and looked at me with lustful eyes. "This little toy pleasures both users, so…" she said.

"Double the fun?" I said and she nodded with a smile.

I lay myself on my back on the bed and she got on top of me, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle" she got on top of me and leaned in on me. She then pressed her lips onto mine. I felt the rubber toy on my stomach and her hooves wrap around my neck.

I then kissed her back, wrapped my hooves around her and pulled her a little closer. We kissed and kissed, getting deeper and deeper as time went by. She then pushed in her tongue in mine and danced around with mine.

She then started kissing my neck and playfully and gently bit me, causing my heart to race in excitement. I hugged her and leaned down and gently bit her ears and lightly pulled.

I felt my pussy getting more wet, "Please stop teasing so" I said to her.

She giggled, "Just having a little fun, princess" she said to me.

She then moved down to my pussy and kissed it. She stood up on her knees and positioned the rubber dildo on my lips, "Will… will it hurt?" I asked.

"For the first few moments, but I promise you'll love it" she said to me with a trusting smile.

"Okay…" I answered and waited for her.

She then slowly and gently pushed in, causing me to wince in pain and my muscles tense. As she pushed, the feeling I had was a mix of pain and pleasure.

Before I knew, she had it all in me. My walls stretched, but not very much to cause me pain. She then slowly got back out, with a bit of pain, but more pleasure. She got back in and the pain slowly started melting away after each thrust.

I then bit my lips with a smile, "F-faster" I said as my mind started to flood by wave after wave of pleasure.

She then put her hooves on my hips and started thrusting in faster, each thrust sending a wave of pleasure through me. My legs wrapped around her hips, pulling her closer and thrusting her dildo in me a little harder.

With one more thrust, we both rested down, out of breath. After a couple more moments, I looked at her, "Is that it?" I asked.

She giggled, "Nope" she answered.

She slowly pulled out the rubber toy from me, causing me to bite my lips in pleasure. She then leaned down and kissed my pussy and smiled at me.

She then got off the bed and went into her closet again. Wiggling her soft round plot around as she looked.

She then lifted her head and looked at me. In her mouth, she had an icy blue dildo. I wondered what the second toy was for, but I just rolled over and readied myself.

She then got on the bed and sat down, "Let's see how much you like this" she said. She then twisted something on the dildo on hoof and I could hear it vibrating.

She then put the tip on my still wet lips and the vibration it made felt so good. She then slowly moved around, teasing me, and then moved it up to my anus.

I looked back, "W-what are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"Don't worry, princess. You'll love this" she then slowly pushed it in.

My anus stretched, a little painfully, but it felt _so_ good. She stuffed it all in and the vibrations it made just tingled and effected my pussy as well.

"Now for another round" she said to me and positioned her dildo onto my lips and thrust in, causing me to cry out in pleasure.

Every thrust, she pushed in the vibrator in me. My eyes were rolled back and I drooled onto her pillows and covers. _"My goodness. Why did I wait so long to do this?"_ I thought to myself and bit the pillow.

I heard Fluttershy breath heavier and knew she was about to blow. My wings twitched every time she pounded me, the twitched itself rushed me on blowing up as well.

Few more thrust later, I and Fluttershy cried out in pure euphoria, our wings stretched out and my horn discharging a great display of magic.

We both slumped down, tired. The vibrator kept on vibrating in my butt and Fluttershy's dildo still in my pussy.

I finally looked back at Fluttershy, our sweat covered bodies stuck together, "That… was… amazing" I said, taking breaths in between words.

"Happy to… do so" she replied, resting on her back and rump.

Fluttershy slowly slipped her dildo out of me and used her mouth to slowly pull out the buzzing vibrator out my rump. It was just so teasing of her to do so.

I then felt a tongue lick my lips, causing a pleasurable shiver to go down my spine. She continued for a few more times, "There, clean" she said to me.

I then used my magic to levitate her in the air, she looked surprised, and I took off the strap and saw her wet moist lips in front of me. I then set her down on the bed "My turn" I said, and brought out my tongue with a smile.

I leaned down and started cleaning her. Her smell just filled my senses and started turning me on again. She started squirming around in pleasure.

I looked at the strap resting beside her and hatched a plan. Without her knowing, I used my magic to put it on and felt something pressed up against my clit.

I licked her one more time, more deep and hungrily. I then started moving up her body and kissed her, then slipped in my tongue. I separated and looked at her with lustful eyes, "I guess I have to pay you back" I said to her.

I kissed her again and slowly pushed in her pussy, causing her to moan in our kiss. I then looked at her, our hooves wrapped around each other's necks, "Love to visit you more often, if that's okay" I said to her.

"Anytime, princess" she answered.

"Please, call me Luna" I said to her, then kissed her again and started thrusting in and out of her.

"Now" Luna said and then the ropes disappeared from my ankles and wrists, "Care for another round?" she then made little circles around my chest.

Fluttershy then playfully bit my ear, "That would be most fun" she said to me.

**Author's Note: Little long, but good I guess.**

**Till next time, have a nice day and good reading.**

**Luna: Um, sorry to ask, but, do you have extra batteries?**

**Me: What for?**

**Luna: Um, for a little, ah, toy.**

**Me: Shy?**

**Luna: (She nodded nervously)**


	7. Chapter 7: Toys, Part 4

**Author's Note: Another dirty chapter is up. Enjoy, I guess.**

**Lust**

**Chapter 7:**

**Toys, Part 4**

Fluttershy and Luna then started kissing me and their wings started sprawling out. Now that I was unchained, I could do whatever I want with them.

I wrapped my arms around them and started massaging their wings, causing them to stop kissing me and hugged me tightly. I made them moan and squirm in pleasure; it was time to avenge myself from being tied up by them.

I started kissing them both, and ran my hands down their bodies and squeezed their soft plots. I then quickly slipped in my hands in between their thighs and started rubbing their now moist lips.

"Oh yeah, that's mommy's spot right there" Fluttershy said to me.

They both looked at each other and started kissing. Then they both started stroking my dick. The moment they both did that, I launched my middle and ring finger in their pussies, causing them to moan loudly in their kiss.

They separated with their tongues sticking out and a bit of droll stretched out between them.

Luna then started moving down my body and kissed the tip of my dick. She then swirled my tip with her tongue and Fluttershy started kissing me.

"Mmm" I heard Luna, and then stuffed my dick in her mouth.

Fluttershy's tongue explored my mouth hungrily and wrapped her hooves around my neck. She then threw her hind hoof over me and positioned herself on top of me.

We separated then made a long lick on my cheek like a dog and Luna did the same with my dick. Luna then positioned my dick on Fluttershy's lips and her horn started glowing.

Fluttershy started kissing my neck. I looked at Luna and saw a strap on appear on her thighs. She then pressed something and it started vibrating. She looked at me with a smirk and I just knew she was going to use that thing on Shy.

She set her hooves on Fluttershy's flanks and positioned her dildo on her. I then saw Fluttershy's ears perk up, "What's going" before she finished her sentence and looked back, we both just launched in her.

We caused her to yell out, "Eeep!" and her limbs and wings got stiffened in shock and surprise.

"Surprise!" Luna said and giggled cutely. We slowly started thrusting in and out of her, "You've been-ah, so kind to, ah, us, then why not blow your brains out to-niah repay you back" she said to her.

She then used her magic to bring out two vibrators from the closet and set them on Fluttershy's wings. She turned them both on and Fluttershy winced.

I saw Luna also massaged her flanks and we both made long and deep thrusts in her, in sync. I looked at Fluttershy, she bit her lips with a wide smile and I knew she wanted more.

I looked at Luna and winked at her and she nodded in response. We both then started pounding her. I looked at her and saw her eyes were rolled back, and her tongue was sticking out with a wide smile.

Luna then took out a whip and used it on Fluttershy's flanks. I reached down and started pinching her little nipples.

I then reach up with my hand and massaged one of her ears, causing her eye to twitch and I knew she loved what we were doing to her.

Just when I was about to blow, she pressed her lips to mine. As we did, I filled her up and she pressed her lips a little harder and moaned in response.

We all rested for a moment, taking our breaths to regain our strengths. Fluttershy was slumped down on top of me, breathing heavily and we all were sweating. It was quick, but damn it was fun.

Fluttershy then looked at me, "May I clean you up?" she said to me and I just knew what she wanted. I slipped my dick out of her and looked to see Luna resting over the mare and pulled out the dildo from her.

I moved back a little more and rested on my knees. My dick was covered in my semen and when I looked at her, she was smiling and looked at my dick hungrily.

She then opened her mouth and stuffed it all in, then started sucking it. I groaned and closed my eyes in pleasure. She then suddenly sucked harder on my dick, I winced and opened my eyes and saw why she did.

Luna was partially covered by Fluttershy's tail. She leaned up, sticking her tongue out with glee and saw a load of white goo in her mouth, then slowed it.

After a moment of "cleaning", I looked down at my lover and saw her lips were a little wet from me and slowly slipped it out with a long slurping sound.

She looked at my dick, "Awe, is that all?" she looked at up me, "A little more?" she looked at me with big puppy dog eyes.

I sighed, "Sure, why not" I answered and she immediately started her job on my dick, moaning. I winced and looked down at her and she looked at up at me with lustful, loving eyes.

I looked at Luna and saw she adjusted her strap on and nudged the dildo to wiggle. She looked at me and silently gigged and I just knew she was going to do.

She then positioned the tip on the mare and heard Flutershy moan in pleasure. She then slowly pushed in and Luna smiled in pleasure.

"_Man, I'm having a threesome with the two Most Hottest mares I know. Sure it's a little weird for the princess to join in, but damn, I never knew she had this side of her_" I thought to myself.

I looked down at the innocent, adorable, lovely looking mare, blowing me off. I then looked at the princess of the night, pounding the mare, reddening her plot with light slapping sound.

"_Man, how did this even happen to me?_" I thought again.

As Luna started speeded up, Fluttershy followed and moaned while being pounded by her. As Luna pushed in, it caused Shy to stuff my dick down her throat. I felt a little sorry, but when I saw Fluttershy's expression, she was actually enjoying it.

After a few more thrusts, I unloaded my load down her throat and saw her eyes were rolled back in pleasure.

She then started sucking and licking my dick clean. By her expression, she looked a little tired. After a few minutes she finished and looked up at me with tired eyes, "I'm so full right now" she said to me and slumps down.

I then dragged her up the bed and set her down and pulled up the covers for her. "Luna…" she said.

Luna took off the strap and threw it in the closet. She then went up to her side, "Yes?" she said.

"You have my permission… Yaaawn! Have fun…" she passed out.

"Permission?" I said, confused of what she said.

She smiled widely and looked at me with narrowed, predatory eyes. I got a little nervous as she got ready to pounce at me, "Aaah… Luna, what are you-gah!" before I could finish, she launched at me and forced both of us off the bed and landed on the floor.

I looked at her, a little surprised by her sudden action, "Luna?" I said, as I saw her predatory and lustful eyes.

She then wrapped her hooves around my neck and slowly grinded her moist lips on my shaft, "The permission she gave me was to have a little fun with you" she said to me then kissed me.

"_Well, if Shy's okay with it…_" I thought to myself and kissed her back. She was a little bigger than Shy, but that didn't really made things complicated; I was a little surprised how sexual she was.

She then used her magic to get me on my feet. She also stood up and turned and showed her sweaty flanks to me with her sweet scented pussy. She then looked back at me, "Make my flanks ach in pleasure" she said in her lustful tone.

I cracked both my knuckles at the same time and smirked, "Let's see what I can do" I said to her. I slowly slid in and managed to fit it all in. Then suddenly, I started pounding her, making loud slaps as I impacted on her.

"Yes! Ah! Harder! F-Faster!" she yelled in euphoria and sprawled out her wings. I then grabbed her wings and started playfully nibbling the feather tips, "Hah! Oh My! Yes! More!" she said to me. I reached down under her and started pinching her little nipples.

"_Okay… I'm running out of juice… better finish her off before I do_" I thought to myself.

I then put my middle and ring finger on her anus and thrust them in, in sync with my pounding on her pussy.

After a moment, I groaned loudly and used magic to create a little bobble around her head and screamed out in her Canterlot voice. I was very sure I saw her eyes glowing blinding white.

The bobble popped, closed her eyes and started panting. Her legs started to wobble. I took my dick out and helped her to the bed. She then used her magic to levitate me and set me down between the mares.

"Oh, thanks, Luna" I thanked her.

"My, my, Winter. You really made my flanks ach in pleasure. I'm still a little wet" She wrapped her hooves around me.

"Well then. Let me do what I do to Shy to get her to sleep" I reached down and started gently rubbed her wet, warm lips. She moaned silently and smiled. With each rub, her moans started to get quieter and quieter, after a moment, she fell asleep.

I lay back, my left arm under the princess and wrapped my other arm round the other. I yawned tiredly and closed my eyes to go to sleep, but then I felt both mares scooted closer to me, almost covering my whole body. Now the only thing that popped into my mind about the whole event was, "Damn" I said to myself and fell asleep.

**Author's Note: That was chapter 7, hoped you enjoyed it. If you have a few ideas for this, I'm all ears... or eyes I guess.**

**Till next time, have a nice day and good reading.**

**Me: Is Shy still asleep?**

**Luna: (Checking) Yup. My, my she looks tired.**

**Me: It's been eighteen hours, she can't possibly be that tired.**

**Luna: Well... (She looks at me with a lustful eyes) I'm sure she wont mind if we have another round. (Ready to pounce at me)**

**Me: Ahhh... (looking around nervously on the chair) I'm so-gah! (Falling off the chair)**


	8. Chapter 8: Birthday Gal

**Author's Note: Here's the next filthy chapter of Lust. Enjoy.**

**Lust**

**Birthday Gal**

Man, time flies. It's just a day before Fluttershy's birthday and Luna came by to plan a gift for Shy with me.

I guess you could say she ah, joins in to relieve her urges. I don't mind the extra company in bed, I also don't mind helping with her little urges. But we keep it quiet, though I have suspicions that Celestia knows something about the three of us, but kept it quiet to prevent awkwardness between us. If her sister's okay with it, I guess I can safely say I have threesomes with a princess from time to time.

"What would be a good gift for our little mare?" she said and looked thoughtful. We were in the kids room, playing with the little siblings.

"I have no idea. I've been thinking for a week now, but nothing came up" I said and then Snowflake went up to me.

"Up!" she said with her arms out.

I picked her up and nuzzled her, causing her to giggle and hugged my neck.

"Well… she does like to be… you know… dominated. Maybe we can give her something that involves that" she helped stack up colorful blocks with Spirit.

"I guess so; she does like to be ride on. One time she wanted me to be her 'Master'" I said to her.

"Hm, well she already has enough toys, I'm aware of that, buuut… I guess we can give her something on the line of property. I'm thinking of a collar" she smiled warmly at Spirit

"Well, I guess we can give her that. You think you can get a custom made one?" I put Snowflake down and she went over to her brother and hugged him lovingly.

"Of course I can. I am the Princess after all" she gestured to herself.

"Well, yeah, you are a princess but, won't somepony figure out what you've been doing?" I said to her.

She chuckled, "Winter, let's just say that I have a whole toy store named in the honor of me called 'Goodnight' and I get free items when I need something from them. In return, I give them a steady supply of bits. Okay, let's see, it should be pink like her mane and her name engraved on the plaque. Should be quite easy" she said to me and hugged both the siblings.

"Okay… So, when can you get it ready?" I asked her.

She put the kids down and magically appeared a piece of paper and quill made of her own feather. "Let's see. It should only take a couple of hours to make the gift, so it should be ready in the morning" she then started writing the instructions, rolled it up, tied it up with a blue bow and sends it off with flash of light. "Done! Now…" she looked down at the kids. She picked Spirit and Snowflake up with her magic and then blew onto their stomachs, causing the kids to laugh and giggle and tried to cover their little stomachs.

The next morning, I looked at the sleeping mare resting on my shoulder. I looked over at my little table and grabbed the brush. I first started brushing her mane gently, causing her to make a few moans and stir a little.

She then moved her head to face me and lightly blinked her eyes a few times. She smiled, "Good morning, sunshine" I greeted and started to brushed her butter yellow coat.

She moaned in pleasure as I moved the brush down her back, "Oh my, that's the spot" she then leaned in and kissed me passionately.

Throughout the early morning, I brushed her coat and tail to pass time. After that, I massaged her and gave her a pleasurable massage on her pussy and flanks as a morning gift from me.

Even though it's her birthday, she gave me a blowjob in return. She swallowed my semen with glee and cleaned herself and my dick from my cum. Well, it definitely woke us up.

She went to the bathroom to take a little shower and made a mental note to myself on giver another therapeutic brushing later on.

I went in the kids room and saw them playing around in Spirit's crib, giggling and laughing. I went over to them and picked them both up, "Good morning my little bundles of joy." I said to them and they both hugged me back.

Throughout the morning, the animals gave Fluttershy a bit more help and giving Sapphire barely much of anything to do.

Then there was the party. It all went down in the Sugar Cube Corner, Pinkie decorated everything and it was rather fun. Who wouldn't have fun in one of Pinkie's parties? Sure sometimes it gets a little random, but that was Pinkie saying she was doing her best to keep everyone happy and laughing.

After the party, our little ones were pretty much passed out. I carried Snowflake while Shy had Spirit sleeping on her back. I also carried a few of Shy's gifts in a bag.

As we got home, we had a visitor waiting inside for us. "Happy Birthday, Fluttershy," Luna sat on the couch.

"Oh, thank you, Luna" Fluttershy blushed.

Luna got off the couch and went up to her, "Here, let me carry little Spirit for you" she used her magic to get Spirit off her back and gently put him on her back. She then leaned in and kissed her cheek, causing Shy to turn red a little more.

I put the bag on the couch and followed Luna up the stairs. We both put the siblings in Spirits crib and Snowflake unconsciously moved closer to her brother.

I looked at Luna, "So…" I said and her horn started glowing and with a flash, she had the collar floating in the air with a short pink leash.

"Got it right here" she said with a smile.

I grabbed it and looked at the plaque, "Wow, very nice. They did a pretty good job." The engraved name on the plaque was very well done and had Shy's cutie mark at the end.

We both started going back down and I had the collar in my pocket. As we got down, we couldn't see where the birthday mare was. Just when we started looking around for her, something landed on top of me and went down on the floor. I looked over my shoulder and saw Fluttershy's lustful teal eyes.

She then leaned in, rubbed her cheek on the side of my head and kissed my cheek. I slowly rolled over to face her, "Want another brushing?" I reached up and started massaging her ear.

"Mmm… okay" she closed her eyes in pleasure.

"Aaand," I reached in my pocket and took out the pink collar, "We got you this." I showed it to her.

She looked at it for a moment, sat on top of me and took it with both hooves. She then smiled widely, "I love it!" she hugged the collar tightly with glee.

"Here, let me," Luna said and used her magic to put the collar on Fluttershy's neck. It didn't look tight or loose.

Shy got off of me, went up to Luna, leaned up and kissed her passionately. They separated, "Thank you." Fluttershy thanked the princess. Fluttershy then looked at me, "Um, how about that brushing?" she asked.

"Not a problem, Shy" I sat up on the floor and instantly knew where this was going.

She then teasingly wiggled her flanks at, "May my masters Play with me?" she said in a seductive tone.

I reached out and started scratching just behind her tail, which for some reason caused her to start kicking one of her hind legs in response. I looked at her she was enjoying it quite well. "Okay, how about this?" I thought to myself and reached down and started scratching her belly.

She fell over on the floor and continued kicking her leg with glee. I smiled, then thought of something and looked over at the great princess of the night.

While she was giggling at Fluttershy, I reached over with my other hand and started scratched behind her ear. She blinked a few times, then slowly closed her eyes as she started leaning over to me to feel more of the pleasant scratching.

In no time, she also fell over and lay beside Fluttershy with glee.

I looked at Fluttershy and she had the leash in her mouth with big puppy dog eyes. I smirked and grabbed the leash from her and started wiggling her tail like a dog.

After that, we went up to her room and to… continue I should say.

I got down on the bed and Fluttershy got on top of me while Luna rested down beside me. She moved up my body, dragging her body as she did. "Does, Mommy, and, Daddy, wanna play with me?" she said and a puppy face and quivered her lower lip like she was about to cry.

"Yes little, Baby. Mommy, and, Daddy, do want to play" Luna said, leaned in kissed the tip of her nose. Fluttershy smiled and licked Luna's cheek.

Fluttershy then looked at me, "Daddy, wanna play cowboy?" she asked me and leaned in to feel the side of my head with hers, smelling me while she did.

I gently pulled her head to face me and kissed her, "Daddy, don't mind playing cowboy" I answered and they both started taking off my clothing.

After they threw my clothes on the floor, Luna lay back on the bed and spread her legs for Fluttershy. The collared mare dragged her body up against Luna like a cat and ran her wing over her, feeling every part of her.

As Fluttershy got to Luna's inner most thighs, I went behind Fluttershy, rubbing her little clit, getting her ready.

"Mmh, that's it little, Shy. Right, Ah! There." Luna started caressing Fluttershy and both their wings sprawled out in arousal.

I then grabbed my dick and started rubbed the tip on her moist lips, causing her to moan in pleasure and tense up her hind legs. "That's a good girl, Shy." I pushed in her warm, wet walls and spanked her flanks, causing her to moan loudly.

Luna arched her back and bit her lips as Fluttershy started digging in a little deeper. While she did, I got my dick out and pushed in her anus, slamming onto her now pink flanks.

I leaned down on her and Reached down to Luna's flanks and put one of my fingers in the Princess's anus. I then kissed Fluttershy's cheek as she was eating out Luna's pussy.

I was getting used to having to pleasure both mares at once, sure it was a little surprising Luna was a secret naughty little mare at first, but I got used to that as well. We still speak like we're old time friends from time to time and Fluttershy didn't have a single problem with her joining in and helping her with her little urges.

I ain't complaining, I call myself lucky I guess. Having threesomes is one of those things you can't come across very often. But I get it every week now. First it was once every three weeks, but then two, and one. So yeah, I call it lucky.

Now! Back to our little fun with our little 'Pet'.

I started massaging Shy's wings and playfully and gently bit her ear. As I lightly pulled on her ear, she made a long good lick on Luna's pussy, causing Luna to groan loudly.

"That's a good, girl." I took out my dick and pushed in her pussy again. She smiled with the tip of her tongue out.

Luna sat up and wrapped her hooves around Shy's neck with a lustful expression, "That's my, girl." She leaned in and started kissing each other.

As they did, I started making good, long strokes in the mare, causing her to moan in their kiss.

After what seemed like hours, we finally started resting, a little sleepy I should say. I continued to scratched their soft spots; Luna, behind her ears, and Fluttershy, her 'tummy' as she say.

I looked to my right and saw Luna fell asleep and unconsciously moved closer to me, resting her head on my shoulder. "Daddy…" I looked to my left.

"Yea-Mmph!" she pressed her lips onto mine.

We separated and she hugged me, "I love you so much, Winter. You know that, right?"

I pulled her closer, "Of course I do, Shy. Oh, and by the way, I love you more." As she looks at me, I kissed the tip of her nose.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that. Gonna post the next chapter next week.**

**Till next time, have a nice day and good reading.**

**Shy: (Comes in my room)**

**Me: (Looks at her to notice she had her collar on and her leash in her mouth with big puppy dog eyes. I roll my eyes) Fine, let's go for a walk. ( I grab the leash from her)**

**Shy: Yaaay! (She said in her adorable soft voice)**


	9. Chapter 9: Anniversary Accident, Part 1

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter, enjoy.**

**Lust**

**Chapter 9:**

**Anniversary Accident, Part 1**

I was in a land of flat white snow, majestic mountains carved by ancient glaciers and storms. I started walking around, gazing at the new flat land around me, but it felt somewhat familiar as well.

"Time to wake up." I heard a soft voice echo around me and felt something embracing me.

I woke up with a slight gasp and looked around the room, "_Just a dream_." I thought to myself.

"Are you okay?" I looked down and saw a familiar butter yellow face with big teal eyes.

We were still covered by the blanket and I could feel the warmth going between our bodies and the beating of her heart.

I smiled and hugged the plushy mare in my arms, "Good morning, sunshine." I greeted, leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose, causing her to giggle.

She then moves closer, dragging her body onto mine, "Do you know what day it is?" she said with a lustful smile and starts slowly grinding herself on me.

"How can I forget our anniversary," I reached down and squeezed her soft flanks; "I love you very much, Fluttershy, and always will."

She seemed touched by that, small dots of tears formed at the edges of her eyes and smiled widely. "I love you too." She then pressed her lips onto mine.

All of a sudden, the door to the room swings open and heard little feet going around the bed. "Morning, mommy, and, daddy!" we heard Snowflake and the siblings went up beside us.

They both stopped and looked at us in confusion, "What are you two doing?" she asked and both tilted their heads to the side at the same time.

"Oh, um… mommy's a little cold, dear." She then repositioned herself, cuddled a little closer and tried her best to smile normally. Well, it seemed to work.

"Oh, okay!" she looks at her brother, "Come on! Let's go wake up the animals!" she grabs her brother's wrist and started dragging him out the room.

As they were out of earshot, we both sighed in relief, "That was close. We could've explained how babies are made if we woke up a little earlier." I said and chuckled.

"Well, a quickie won't hurt," she leans into my ear, "If you don't mind." She whispers seductively.

I pulled her closer and started kissing her neck, making little nibbles here and there to get her aroused. She moaned and gasped as I lightly bit her.

I then started massaging her wings and they sprawled out in response of my touch.

After a few moments, she pushed me back down on the bed and sat on me with her wet pussy. I looked at her and she had other things in mind for me. "You're going first."

She then slips in, under the covers and took out my erect dick. I then felt her taking a good long lick up my shaft and I tense up my body. "Mmm. I always love your taste, big boy." She stuffed my dick in her mouth, using her tongue to pleasure me further and sucked it like a lollipop.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I quickly covered up Fluttershy's flanks and tail with the blanket and started thinking of what to say.

"Mommy, daddy, do we… why is mommy like that?" Snowflake asked, as she went beside the bed.

"U-um… Mommy went to sleep. She's tired." I lightly caressed the mare's flanks, but the youngster didn't know that.

Then her brother went beside her and looked at me, "When are you coming down?" he asked.

"Um…" I looked out the window, "In… around one hour." I answered.

"Okay!" Snowflake then got closer and whispered, "Sleep tight, mommy." On the mare's flanks.

As they started going out, I stopped them, "Oh, can you close the door, dear?" I asked and they both nodded.

For a few moments they had trouble trying to reach the doorknob, but then Snowflake carried her brother on her shoulders and they started closing the door. As the door closed, I could hear her losing her balance and made a thud on the floor, "We're Okay!" she yelled.

Fluttershy pocked her head out at the end of the bed and looks at me, "Did she just talk to my tush?" she asks me.

"Yeah, I think she just did." I answered, then started massaging her flanks, "My, oh my, how are your flanks so soft?"

"It's been like that ever sense I was just a little foal," she the hugged my dick like a little girl hugging her doll, "And thanks for giving us time to ourselves." She then continued sucking on my penis with care.

I pulled aside the blanket covering her flanks and my senses were overwhelmed by her sweet sent. It was her natural everyday sent, even if she didn't shower for a month, which she did one time, she would still smell like sweet vanilla and flowers.

I licked her sweet tasting, wet lips and then sucked on her little clit. She moaned and her wings quivered in response. I started eating out her pussy and she started piston in and out of my penis.

She then slowly started slipping out and made a light 'Pop!' at the tip. I could hear her licking her lips, followed by a gulp, "Never get sick of tasting you, big boy." She looks back at me and started repositioning herself and sat on my crotch.

She lifts up her body up and positioned the tip of my dick onto her pussy. She then slowly slides my dick in her wet warm walls and bit her lip, smiling with glee and pleasure.

She then rested her fore hooves on my chest and leaned down on me, "Having a pleasant time?"

I brushed a bit of her mane away from her face to get a better look at her, "I always will, beautiful." I leaned up and kissed her and she started slowly slide in and out while we kissed each other passionately

She started going faster, embracing me as we felt wave after wave of pleasure going through our bodies. She then bit my right shoulder, as I filled her up. Again, pretty painfully, but I didn't really mind it anymore.

We just rested there, panting with sweating bodies.

After a moment, she slowly slid my dick out of her dripping wet pussy. She got off me and lay on her back beside me, "Mmm." She reaches down to her wet, oozing lips and scoops up the cum and starts licking it off. After that, she looks at my limp dick, still covered in my semen and looks at me with big puppy dog eyes.

I nodded and she immediately started licking every each of my dick, clean.

She finished up and rested back down onto my body, "I'm sorry again. I don't know why I do that." She looks at the somewhat still visible teeth marks on my shoulder.

"It's okay, Shy. No matter what you do to me, I'll always love you." I reached out, pulled her head closer and kissed her cheek.

She blushes, "Me too." She leaned in and started lightly kissing my shoulder and for some reason, the light, stinging pain started melting away.

She looks at me, "Better?"

I smiled, "Better."

I pulled her closer, pulled up the blanket to cover us both and she rested her head down on my still a little red shoulder.

We just enjoyed each other's company in silence for who knows how long, but who cares; it's our day to spend time with each other.

**Author's Note: That was close, oh well.**

**Have a nice day and good reading.**

**Shy: (Walking her through the park) Oh! Oh! is that a...!**

**Me: Yes, it's a fountain.**

**Shy: Oh! is that a... Eep! (She jumps into my arms and curled up, somewhat covered in her own mane and tail.) **

**Me: ****(Looking back and saw Kat holding Luna's leash and collar) Wha...?**

**Kat: Don't ask, she wanted to go for a walk as well.**

**Me: (I looked at Shy in my arms and I could notice her blushing madly, curled up a little more, covering her face now and made an adorable and quiet 'Eep'. I looked at Luna) What did you do?**

**Luna: (Her cheeks turned pink) I, um, smelled something in her flanks.**


	10. Chapter 10: Anniversary Accident, Part 2

**Author's Note: Behold! The next chapter of Lust! Enjoy!**

**Lust**

**Chapter 10:**

**Anniversary Accident, Part 2**

After our little morning fun, we made the bed and went down to make breakfast. As we got down, we saw Snowflake pouring food on the bowls for the animals and Spirit dragging the large bag for her.

They both then noticed us and smiled, "Good morning!" Snowflake greeted us, went beside her brother, stood on her tippy toes and scooped up more food for the animals.

I went up to them and crouched down, "Good morning you two." I patted them both, "Need any help?" I asked.

"Nope." She answered and both moved onto the next one, her brother dragging the bag with a bit of difficulty.

And so, I went in the kitchen to help cook breakfast with the mare.

In the middle of the morning, as me and Fluttershy were sitting on the couch together and the siblings, playing with the animals, there was a knock on the door. We both wondered who would visit us at this hour of the morning.

I got up and went over to the door; I opened it and knew instantly who Would visit us at this hour. "Good morning, Winter," Luna greeted me, "May I…" she was then cut off by the excited yelling of our kids.

"Aunty Luna!" the siblings ran up to us, Spirit went around me and Snowflake right between my legs and hugged the Alicorn's fore legs.

Luna smiled warmly and used her magic to levitate them both, sat down and hugged them both tightly, "Good morning to you too." she giggles and put the two down on their little feet.

"So, Princess," I leaned on the threshold of the entrance and crossed my arms, "What brings you here?" I asked with a sly smile.

"Well, it is your and Fluttershy's anniversary today, I was thinking I take…" she leaned down to the kids eyelevel, "You two to my home in Canterlot."

The kids eyes turned wide with surprise and excitement, then suddenly looks up at me, "Can we!? Can we!? Can we!?"

"Well…" I looked back and saw Fluttershy was heading towards us, "Ask mommy." They immediately went up to her instead.

I looked back at Luna, "So, how are you and your sister doing?"

"We're doing fine. How about you and Fluttershy?"

"Doing just fine. We're thinking of going for a little picnic later."

Then suddenly, we heard a loud "Yay!" from the kids. The siblings went back up to us, "We can go! We can go!"

Luna stood back up and levitated the two on her back and looked at us both, "Have a splendid day you two." She said to both of us and started going towards the carriage. The kids waved back at us and we returned it back.

I closed the door, and just when I turned, the mare jumped on me and started kissing me hungrily. Her fore hooves were wrapped around my neck tightly, and then looks at me with lustful eyes, "Little fun before picnic, daddy?"

I then held her up, putting one of my hands on her flanks, and then slipped in my middle finger in her anus, causing her to gasp. "Let's have fun then." We started kissing again, as I carried her to her bedroom.

After a couple of hours of hot sweaty fun and cuddling, we started packing for the picnic. Thankfully, Sapphire came by to watch the animals. "Thank you for coming, Sapphire. We'll be out for a couple of hours for our picnic." Fluttershy thanked the mare.

"No problem, Miss Fluttershy." She then went in the kitchen to grab the bag of animal food.

I opened the door and looked at the butter yellow Pegasus, "Ready?" I held onto the basket.

She flew up to me, went on my back and wrapped her hooves around my neck, "Ready." She answered

We went on our little hill and set up our picnic. I sat up against the tree with a bowl of strawberries to my right, and Fluttershy leaning on me to my left.

I kept passing berries to her and pulled her closer to me. She then moved on top of me and got herself comfortable, leaning on me and tuckered in her fore hooves. "I love you, Winter." She rested her head just under my chin and silently sighed.

"I love you more," I caressed her pink mane and kissed the top of her head, "My little pony." She giggles in response.

After, what, half an hour maybe? I checked on her and saw she was asleep. Again, it was just driving me to go to sleep as well and she looked just so adorable and innocent.

She then stirred and yawned adorably in the cutest way possible. She then blinked her eyes a couple of time and rubbed them. "Good afternoon, sunshine." I greeted and scratched behind her ear.

She moans and leans towards my hand scratching her. She then looks at me, leaned up and kissed me.

All of a sudden, we were startled by the only mare in town that can come out of nowhere, and that mare is known as Pinkie Pie.

"There you two are! I've been looking everywhere for you. I looked up, down, left right, in, out, seventy degrees north, fifty degrees south, eighty degrees west, thirty degrees east, 'Gaaaaaaasp!'…" I then put a hand over her mouth to prevent her from talking any further.

"Okay, you found us, Pinkie," I took back my hand, "So what's up?"

"Oh! Twilight want you to…" she blinked and stayed silent for a moment, "Actually, I don't know what she wants to do. All she said is something about research and sciency stuff." She answered.

"O…kay…" I looked at Fluttershy, "So what do you think? Should we go?"

"I guess it's okay." She got off me and stretched her limbs.

Pinkie then scooped up everything from the grassy ground and stuffed the whole thing in the basket. After that, she showed the basket to me, "There you go!"

"Thank you." I grabbed the handle and Fluttershy got on my back and wrapped her fore hooves around my neck.

We got back into Ponyville and got up to the library's entrance. I knocked and was answered by none other than Twilight's number one assistant, Spike.

"Oh, hey, Winter." A second later, he was pushed aside by a purple unicorn and dragged me in with the use of her magic.

"I Really need your help on an assignment of mine," she then dragged me and Fluttershy down to the basement and I could hear Spike going down the stairs and Pinkie's hops.

"It's really important," she then took off Fluttershy from my back and set me down in the middle of empty space, "I need to change into your species so I can learn a little more about you, and present my presentation in the Canterlot School for Gifted Unicorns. Princess Celestia told me to ready a presentation on about inter-dimensional cross overs, and then I thought, 'Winter!" she then levitated a book to herself and looked through the pages.

"Uhh, okay…" I barely understood what she said, dropped the basket on the floor and had no idea what she was going to do with me.

She then closed the book and gave it to Spike, "Okay then," she stood up and cracked her neck, "Ready?" she then pointed her horn at me and started glowing.

"Uh… no…" I slowly started backing away, feeling uncomfortable about what she was going to do. But before I could protest, I was hit by her blinding magical light and engulfed in a field of energy.

I heard a scream; I couldn't see anything but knew something was going wrong. As suddenly it begins, it ended. I got down to my hands and knees, "_I'm so tired, but how? All… all that happened was… was_…" then I blacked out on the floor.

When I became aware of myself again, I knew I was lying on something soft and cushiony. I breathed in and smelled the familiar sent of…

I then suddenly shot up, "Fluttershy!" I looked around the room, but then felt my blood rushing out of my head and I fell back down on the bed.

I felt dizzy and heard rushing steps going up the stairs and through the short hall. I then heard someone stumble, "Ow," it was a soft female voice.

"Are you okay?" I heard Twilight.

"I-I'll be fine."

"Fluttershy?" I slowly sat back up and held onto my head, still a little dazed.

"You're awake!" I then felt a loving embrace, but something was out of place.

I looked at the figure, she looked familiar with her pink mane and tail, ears, her wings as well, but her body was way off. She was also wearing one of my t-shirts, but had nothing on her bottom.

She then looks up at me with her very familiar butter yellow face, and big teal eyes. "Fluttershy?" I squinted my eyes at her in confusions. She then nodded and hugged me a little tighter.

I looked at her body and she was now about the size of me, long slender, smooth looking legs, arms and I could feel her fingers on my back. She had a female human body parts, but her head, wings and tail were still there. Oh, and by the way, her wings were bigger than usual. And I swear, I could feel her breasts on my-Oh My God! They're Huge! Damn!

I was just so speechless right now.

"Are you feeling okay, Winter?" I snapped back to reality and looked at Twilight standing beside the bed.

"Uh… what happened?" Fluttershy let me go and sat beside me as I scratched my head in confusion.

"Well…" she looked a little nervous, "The… spell worked but… it hit Fluttershy instead. We then found you unconscious on the floor and took you back here."

"Um… if you don't mind, I'm wearing one of your clothing." Fluttershy said nervously and played with her fingers.

"I don't mind one bit, Shy," I stretched my arms and looked at Twilight, "So what happens now?"

"Well, I tried to turn her back, but, the spell didn't change her fully and I'm having trouble changing her back. But I'll be working on that, I promise."

After that, she bid us goodbye and started going out.

It was a little awkward for both of us for moment. After a few moments, she broke the silence "Um… do… do you still love me?" she wraps her arms around mine tightly and looks at me.

I smiled, pulled her head close and kissed her. She was a little surprised at first, but returned it nonetheless. I lay back on the bed and wrapped my arms around her still very soft body. She rests her hands on my shoulders and slowly slipped in her tongue and we made a little dance with them.

Yes, it was a little weird, and yes, I know I had this experience with Luna's help, but it's been a long time, but damn, it was soooo… Hot!

She then slowly started pulling my clothing off while we continued kissing. She then threw my t-shirt to the floor and started working on my pants. By now, she would go and work the zipper with her mouth, but now, she had hands.

I slipped in my hands in her t-shirt and explored her body a little more. She then grabbed my dick with her hands, took it out and stroked it with her gentle hands.

We separated and looked at me, "Let's see what I can do," she moved down my body, sat on my legs and pulled off the shirt she was wearing and threw it down on the floor. Her large breasts bounced out and each were almost… Almost about the size of her head. And her little pink nipples were very cute and erect.

She smiles at me, "I remember how you looked at me when Luna turned me into one of you," she then pulled off my pants and leaned down to my dick and brushed off her… hair I guess? "And for that, I believe I can use these to my advantage now." She then pressed her warm breasts on my dick and starts slowly stroking my penis and puts the tip in her mouth.

I never had this before, and it was just one of the best things that happened to me, so far.

I started groaning in pleasure and squeezed the bed sheets. She giggles and started going a little faster and starts working her tongue on my dick, causing my mind to go nuts.

A moment later, I blew my load onto her. I panted and looked at her. Her face and breasts were covered in my semen. She then used her finger, wiped a bit of the cum from her breast and licks it off with glee with a quiet, "Mmm."

She lifts her breasts and starts licking the oozing semen off her, in the most hottest and adorable way possible.

As she finished up, she leaned down to my somewhat limp dick, and started sucking on it, getting it stiff again.

She then started stroking it with one hand and reached down her own body and starts moaning as she sucked my dick.

She starts breathing faster and moaned and groaned as she did. She then took out my dick from her mouth and licked her lips. And then her hand came up wet and dripped with some kind of liquid and sucked and licked it off, and that's when I knew she did a little job with her own hands. "Mommy's getting in the mood again…" she starts crawling up to me and drags her breasts on me.

She then presses her lips onto mine and pressed our bodies together tightly and lovingly. I could feel her wet lips on my dick, slowly sliding up and down, massaging both herself and me.

As we separated, I moved down to her neck and kissed and lightly nibbled on her, arousing her and rests her hands on my head and neck. I opened my eyes and saw her wings were sprawled out widely across the room.

I then looked at her, "Having a pleasant time?"

"I love it." we both kissed and she started lifting her body off me and positioned my penis onto her warm pussy and slowly sits down on my laps.

As we separated, I leaned down to her breasts and started massaging them with my hands and then nibbled on one of her nipples. She moans in pleasure and pressed my head closer, "More," she said, "Please more." And I did what she told me to do.

She starts bucking slowly on my dick and hugs me, "Mmh, I L-lo-Ah! Love you sooo-mmmh, much!" she then lifted my head and kissed me so passionately, I felt we were sent to another world for our own.

She starts leaning back and pulled me along with her. I was now on top of her and started thrusting in her. I squeezed and massaged her breasts while we kissed and I knew she was having the time of her life.

She then wrapped her legs around my hips, deepening my thrusts and wrapped her arms around my neck. She was smiling at me as lovingly and stared at me with those beautiful lovely teal eyes of hers.

I leaned down and kissed her and I just wouldn't stop loving her.

I then started piston in and out of her faster and she leaned in on me and started biting my shoulder. At that point and on, I just learned to love the pain.

Just when I was about to blow, Shy looked at me and kissed me deeply. I blew my load in her and she tightened her grip around my neck and pushed my hip deeper in her with her legs.

We separated our kiss and panted, tiredly. After a moment, she wrapped our bodies with her wings, rested a hand on my left cheek and looked at me with a smile, "I love days like these," before I could answer back, she kissed me and slipped in her tongue.

We made out for who knows how long, but like I said before, it's our day to spend it however we want.

We then cleaned each other in the bathroom and I got a blowjob for giving her the time of her life.

We then cleaned up the cottage and fed the animals, she wore my t-shirt and a pair of shorts to cover up her… somewhat privet parts. I don't know if she was a little cold or still turned on, because you could notice little cute dents on the shirt to where her nipples should be.

She was just a little shorter than me, but she still looked very beautiful and innocent.

We then heard the door being knocked. I went over to the door, as Fluttershy was on the couch, feeding a little baby bunny a bottle of milk on her arms, humming a silent lullaby.

I opened the door and saw Luna and the kids on her back, smiling. "Hello, Winter. How was your day?"

"Good," I looked at the kids, "How was Canterlot?" I asked and went beside Luna and picked up Snowflake from her back.

"We got to see Aunty Tia and showed me and him their big castle!" I put her down and Luna used her magic to put the other down.

As they got in, we heard them, "Mommy?" I turned and saw them looking at their new mother.

Fluttershy smiled, "Yes, dear, I'm mommy." She then gave the now sleeping baby bunny to the mother.

The two ran up to her and looked up at her, "Why do you look like that?" Spirit asked her.

"Oh, I had a little accident with Twilight, but I'll be back someday." She leaned down to them with a loving smile. "But mommy still loves you two very much."

They both then looked at her large breasts, "What are those big things?" Snowflake asked and both siblings got close and pocked her breasts.

"They're squishy." Spirit said next.

Snowflake then touched her left breast, "So soft." And then hugs her breast and Spirit did the same with the other.

Fluttershy then hugged the two back and lifted them both and leaned back on the couch. Snowflake then looked at the shirt, looks down and quickly slips in and hugged her mother, "Mm, you're so warm…" she had her head out of the shirt and Spirit did the same.

I and Luna went up to Shy and I sat down beside her, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Luna sat on the floor in front of her.

"So you got into a little accident with Twilight?" she asked.

"Well, we both did. Twilight tried to turn herself into one of my species, like aah… you know… a while back with you, me and Shy. Yeah, I think you should give Twi a little help with her assignment, it sounded pretty important to her. She might go nuts after a couple of days." I answered for Shy, while she nuzzled the two hugging her and both giggled.

"Oh my, I remember what happened last time she went a little… yeah. I'll go visit her tomorrow then."

The siblings then felt something poking them and looked around her breasts and noticed her pink nipples, "Mommy, what are… Oh! Your Milky!" Snowflake then played around with the tip of her nipple, and Shy looked like she was enjoying it a little.

The siblings then started suckling on her and when Snowflake separated, she made a light 'Pop', "Mmm, your milky taste good, mommy." She then went right back on suckling.

Shy smiled and looked at her brother, "And how about you?" she asked and he just nodded in response and continued sucking.

"You can say that again." I said silently and kissed her cheek. I looked at Luna and she looked a little jealous of me.

Fluttershy then started taking the shirt off and hugged the two lovingly and the two continued suckling with closed eyes.

The outside was now dark and we bid goodnight to Luna. We went back to her room and had the youngsters with us. They both were between us. We kissed their little heads and Snowflake was hugging her brother, never seems to fail on being adorable and cute.

"Goodnight, Shy." We both kissed and she covered all of us with her wings.

"Sweat dreams." She replied.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that. If you have an idea or a suggestion for Lust, don't hesitate to comment. The anthro look was suggested by shadowgod3211 in Fimfiction and changing the look alone, gave me more ideas for Lust. I was running out of brain juice. **

**Till next time, have a nice day and good reading. :)**

**Snow: (Barges in the room and held up a lavender vibrator high in the air and yelled a battle cry) I Have the Powerrr! (Then turns it on and starts sword fighting with her brother, who had another vibrator)**

**Me: (Leaning towards Luna) Where did they get those!? (I whispered)**

**Luna: (Leans towards me) I have no idea!?**

**Shy: (Walks in, little tipsy and had saggy eyes with a crooked smile) 'Hickup!' That's right little ones 'Hickup!' Those are magical 'Hickup!' Swords. (She then fell on the floor with her rump up and passed out)**

**All: (We all looked at her and the siblings just shrugged and continued playing)**

**Me: Okay... She found the apple cider, did she... (I looked at Luna and she nodded)**


	11. Chapter 11: Early Gift

**Author's Note: New chapter, enjoy.**

**Lust**

**Chapter 11:**

**Early gift**

In the early morning, I heard light suckling beside me. I turned over and opened my eyes to see our kids being breast fed by the all too beautiful yellow… mare? I guess… I don't know, what do you call those things that look human but still have resemblance with animals? Anthros? I don't know.

She then noticed me looking at her, looks at me and smiled. "Good morning." She greeted me quietly and had her arms wrapped around the two lovingly.

I moved closer to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, "Good morning, sunshine." I kissed her cheek and she rested her head on my shoulder.

After a moment, the kids stopped suckling and yawned. They repositioned themselves on their mother and Snowflake instinctively hugged her brother. The two rested between her breasts and Shy lightly caressed the two's heads, humming a lullaby.

Her warmth alone tortured me to go back to sleep; now with her gentle soothing voice, my eyelids wade a thousand pounds.

As I closed my eyes, I felt her licking my right cheek. I looked at her and she had the tip of her tongue sticking out and smiling seductively at me. Oh my goodness, she just looks so adorable and cute every time she does that.

I leaned in and we both exchanged a passionate kiss. The moment we finished, I kissed the tip of her nose and she giggled in response.

She then rested back on my shoulder, "Thank you so much." She said to me.

I was a little confused so I asked, "For what exactly?"

"For everything." She then gently pulled up the kids and kissed them both. I pulled up the blanket for both of us and I moved to let her wing wrap around us.

"Well then, you are very welcome." We both kissed again. If the world were to end right now, at least we have each other to spend the last moments on.

I then felt a tear drop on my shoulder. I looked at her and saw she had tears rolling down her pink cheeks. "Are you okay?" I wiped away her tears and she smiled.

She sniffled, "I'm just so happy right now." She looks at me and starts kissing me.

After our little moment, we went right back to sleep with our little family.

When I woke up again, I saw Snowflake and Spirit looking at me, like they were waiting for me to wake up. They both were on top of me, watching intently at me.

"Ahh, good morning." I greeted them both.

They then launched at me and hugged my head, "Morning, Daddy!" they greeted me back happily.

I hugged them back and they both moved back down to my chest. I looked to my side, expecting to see Fluttershy sleeping beside me, or just watching me like what the kids just did, but it was empty. I looked back at the siblings, "Where's mommy?" I asked.

"Mommy's putting food for animals." Snowflake answered.

After a moment, I saw Shy come into view in the doorway, nude. She went to her side of the bed and went under the covers with us. She then cuddled up next to me and rested her head on my shoulder, "Having a nice morning?" she asked me with a loving smile.

"I'm having a great morning." I answered and we both kissed.

"Ewww." The kids said in disgust.

Shy giggled while I chuckled at their reaction. Shy picked up Spirit, hugged him and kissed the tip of her nose. I did the same with Snowflake and they both laughed and rubbed their little noses.

So throughout the morning, we all just stayed in bed, enjoying each other's company. We laughed, we played and sang together, and I told the story when I first got here. We had a grand time together.

At lunch, before going to get something to eat, Shy was breast feeding them again. I don't know how, or why, but it seems her jugs never gets smaller or flatten out like a deflating balloon, no matter how much they suckle the milk out of her.

As Snowflake sucked, she looked at me with her eyes. She stopped and showed me Fluttershy's breast, "You want?" she asked.

"Ah, no thank you, dear." I lightly blushed.

She frown at me and pushed the breast against me. She seemed pretty determined at getting me drinking milk from her mother. I looked at Shy and she seemed okay with it.

"Okay." I leaned down and started slowly sucking on her nipple. It tasted pretty good actually, and when I finished, I lightly and playfully bit her little nub, accidently causing milk to squirt out.

Spirit's cheeks bulged out and took a few gulps to get his cheeks back to normal. We then heard his stomach grumble a little and he didn't look very good. Fluttershy started lightly patting him on the back and he suddenly burped.

Spirit looked at his stomach, smiled at his mother and hugged her, "Thank you, mommy." he thanked her.

"You're welcome, dear." She hugged him back and kissed his forehead.

Snowflake giggled and hugged her brother lovingly.

I then felt Fluttershy licking my cheek again. I looked at her and she had the tip of her tongue sticking out and smiling seductively at me again. I just knew she enjoyed it when I nibbled at her nipple and I started feeling her getting wet on my thigh.

In the afternoon, we went to the library to help a little on Twilight's assignment and figure out how to changer her form properly. We had the Crusaders and Rarity watch the kids in her boutique.

We were in the basement with Luna, "Okay, Twilight, if you want to change into another species, follow my directions carefully." She said to the young mare. Twilight nodded, "Okay, first, your subject must stay still on one spot." She then used her magic to move me to the center of the room and pulled up a chair for me to sit on.

I pretty well remember she did something else to keep me still the last time she changed herself and Fluttershy, and then it clicked. I started taking off my shirt and showed it to Fluttershy, "Give this to Luna when she changes." I said.

"Huh? What for?" Twilight asked.

"You're more exposed when you change into my species." I answered and sat up strait on the chair.

"Okay, and second, keep your mind clear of thoughts and only concentrate on the spell itself." She then looked at me, "Are you ready?" she asked.

I stretched for a moment, "Okay, I'm…" before I could finish, she shot a blinding wave of magic at me. I felt it flowing through every inch of my body, and it was a lot less stressful for my body then what happened with Twilight.

As it ended, I opened my eyes, but it was blurred and I felt a little drained. I leaned back and rested for a moment. I then felt a hand rest on my right shoulder. I looked to my side, and saw a yellow blur with two big teal orbs looking at me.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I smiled, "I'm doing fine. Just little tired." I answered and took a deep breath. I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times to get my vision back.

"Wow… you look beautiful, Princess." I heard Twilight.

I looked at the two and saw the all too familiar Luna in her human form. She had the same blue wavy hair and tanned skin. She had my shirt on, but I know she had perfect, ample double D's under it and I could see little dents to where her nipples should be. The shirt was actually big enough to cover up her lower parts as well.

Luna then took off her tiara, chest plate, and grabbed her four horse shoes to put them onto a table. She then used her magic, and her tiara, chest plate, and horse shoes disappeared in a flash of light.

Fluttershy then showed me a glass of water. "Thank you." I thanked her and drank every drop to satisfy my thirst.

"Are you okay, Winter? Ready for another round?" Luna asked.

I gave the glass back to Shy and cracked my neck, "Yup, ready!" I answered and sat strait up on the chair.

Twilight looked at Fluttershy, "Um, can you go and grab a towel for me?" she asked while blushing lightly. She nodded and started going back up to grab a towel for her.

Luna leaned down to the student, "Remember, clear mind and concentrate." She said to her and Twi nodded.

When she pointed her horn at me, I closed my eyes and relaxed my body, hoping she would do better this time.

I started feeling a flowing energy going along my body. I noticed a difference between the uses of magic between the two. Luna was a gentle and smooth, and Twilight was a little more rough yet gentle as well.

As she finished the spell, I felt a little drained again and my vision was yet again blurred. I leaned forward and rested my hands on my forehead. "Good job, Twilight." Luna congratulated her.

"Thank you, Luna. Oh, thank you Fluttershy." I looked up and saw a figure covering up the other with a towel.

I leaned back and hung my head back, taking a little rest.

"Are you okay, Winter?" I heard Luna.

I then felt a hand rest on my left shoulder this time. I looked at the two standing. Twilight looked pretty… adorkable. Her hair had the same colors and style, her skin was a little darker then Luna's, short as well and her breasts were almost the same size as the Princess's.

I leaned forward and took a deep breath and smiled, "A little hungry now actually." I looked to my side and saw Fluttershy smiling at me.

When we started going up, I kept my eyes low to prevent me from accidently seeing Twilight's privet parts.

Spike was cleaning up the books of the library with a feather duster on a ladder. "Hey, Spike!" Twilight stumbled over to him, grabbed him right out of the ladder and hugged him.

"Twi? Is that you?" his voice was a little muffled by her hugged, and because his short muzzle was embedded in between her breasts.

When she lifted him outwards, her towel accidently fell to the floor, exposing her body for everyone to see. I quickly looked away and shielded my eyes with my hand.

"Aaah!" she screamed and I could just tell, she probably used Spike to cover herself up.

"Stay calm, Twilight. We're all girls here, and Winter's looking away." I heard Luna. "And if you hadn't notice already, we can still use magic." She finished.

"It's okay to see now, Winter." Fluttershy said to me.

I looked and saw Luna using magic with her hands to fix the towel on Twilight.

After that, Spike cooked up some eggs for me with the help of Fluttershy's experience on cooking eggs.

Throughout the afternoon, Twilight studied her own body and asked me a few questions here and there.

When evening came, we bid goodnight to Twilight and Spike, and Luna teleported the three of us to Rarity's boutique to get the kids. When we reappeared, we saw the Crusaders playing with the kids while Rarity was sowing machine up a dress.

The kids looked at us and recognized me and Shy, but had no idea who the other was till, "Auntie, Luna!" the siblings ran to her and hugged the woman's legs.

The Crusaders and Rarity's eyes went wide, got up to her and bowed down to her.

Luna picked up the two and kissed the siblings foreheads, and then looked at the four bowing down to her. "You may rise." she said kindly to them.

I and Shy looked at them, "Thank you for watching them for us." I thanked them and took out my sack of bits and gave ten to each Crusader and gave the rest to Rarity.

"Thanks!" the Crusaders said in unison.

"Are you sure, darling?" Rarity looked at us with the sack on hoof.

"Of course. Anypony who take cares of our little ones need a reward. They are more important to us than our own lives." Fluttershy said, Luna passed Spirit over to her and she hugged him lovingly.

I went over to Rarity and leaned down to her, "A little heads up for you. Twilight, turned herself into one of my species to do an assignment for Princess Celestia." I said to her.

Rarity looked at me, "Really?" I nodded.

I got back to the two and looked at the other four, "Have a goodnight." After that, Luna teleported us back in Fluttershy's cottage.

We saw Sapphire, pouring food in bowls for the animals to eat. When she looked at us, she bowed down to Luna and said, "Good evening, your highness."

"Good evening to you too, Sapphire." Luna replied kindly.

"You can go now, Sapphire. Thank you." Fluttershy said.

Sapphire nodded, "Have a good night." She said to us before going out.

As the doors closed, we heard the kids yawning. Fluttershy looked at two in her arms and in Luna's, "You two want to go to bed?" she asked.

Snowflake rubbed her eyes, "Mm-hm." She answered and rested down on Luna's shoulders tiredly.

I followed them up the stairs, but I got in the other room, feeling a little tired as well.

I sat down on the bed, took off my pants and lay myself down on the comfy bed with a satisfied sigh. I then positioned my hands under the pillow, as well as under my head, and closed my eyes to go to sleep.

After a moment, I heard the two coming in the room and sat down on the either side of the bed. They both then lay down by my sides and I could feel their breasts on my side and their wet pussies on my thighs. At that point, I just knew what they wanted to do with me before going to bed.

Shy then leans closer to my ear, "Do you know what day tomorrow is?" she asked.

I thought for a moment, trying to remember what tomorrow… then it hit me light a ton of bricks. I looked at Luna to my left, "Your Birthday." I said with a smile.

She giggles, "Yes it will be." She said to me and kissed my cheek.

Shy then moved her body and rested right on top of me to get a better looked at Luna, "What do you wish for?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing much," she then lightly pinched Fluttershy's left nipple, "But I would like to have a little fun with you two."

Shy smiled, leaned in and started kissing her. Then the closet door opened by itself and Fluttershy's collar started floating out. I looked at Luna and saw she had her hand out and a faint blue aura of magic was surrounding her hand and on the collar itself.

When the collar got to her hand, she opened her eyes and looked at me while she made out with Shy.

I grabbed the collar from her, moved aside a bit of Shy's hair and started putting the collar on her. Her ears then perked up and she looked at me and smiled seductively at me, "Daddy, want to play too?" she said to me.

I smiled and started kissing her as well. As we separated, she started moving down my body, kissing and making little nibbles as she did. Luna then got on top of me with a lustful gaze and started kissing me, then slipped in her tongue in my mouth.

When Shy took out my dick and started sucking on it, I tensed my body a bit.

This went on for at least ten minutes, or longer. When Shy finished, me and Luna separated and looked at Fluttershy. Shy then grabbed Luna's hips and pulled her down a bit to let her wet pussy meet with my erect dick.

Luna then smirked, snapped her fingers and a strap on appeared on Fluttershy. Luna then reached in and positioned the tip of my penis on her wet, warm lips.

All of a sudden, I saw Fluttershy's hands on Luna shoulders and her head came into view. She looked at me and when she nodded, we both launched into Luna hard. I looked at Luna and she bit her lip, smiling with her eyes rolled back in pleasure.

"Ohhh yeah… That's, mommy's, spot." She said to both of us.

I put my hands on her hips, Shy still helped onto her shoulders and we both just started slapping into her. I just knew Luna's going to have trouble walking after we're finished with her.

Shy leaned back and puts her hands right on mine and continued reddening Luna's ass and wet pussy.

With one more thrust, I shot my load of semen into her and she kissed me a little hard as I did. We slowed down, our bodies sweating and warm.

Shy leaned back down onto Luna and they both started kissing and we continued going in and out of her.

We then repositioned ourselves, Luna now lay down on the bed, Shy was down to her Pussy and I massaged Shy's nice round cheeks. Then I remembered about the morning accident by nibbling on her nipple.

I pulled her legs strait as she continued licking Luna's now pink pussy, and I spread them apart. I leaned down and started lightly biting on her soft, plushy cheeks, and when I did, she tensed her body and her pussy instantly became wetter than before.

"Oh, that's neat." I thought to myself and continued massaging, kissing and nibbling on her soft cheeks.

Every time I bit her, she caused Luna to squirm and moan. I then put in my middle and ring finger in her pussy and she started moaning as well.

After a few more moments, I thrust in my fingers deep and bit her a little harder with my canines and smirked. I looked at Luna and she pushed in Shy a little deeper and squeezed her head with her thighs.

After that, Luna started panting, as well as Shy. Luna then let's go of her head and closed her eyes to rest. I then looked at Shy's cheeks and it was littered with pink bit marks. I took my wet fingers and started licking off the sweet liquid.

I moved up to Shy, she looked at me and made a long, good lick on my cheek and kissed me. We both looked at Luna and she was a mess, yet looked very satisfied. She looked at up and smiled, "One more round?" she asked us.

We both looked at each other and smiled. "It's time to finish her off." I thought and Shy most likely had the same idea.

I dragged Luna's limp body down the bed and positioned my dick on her very pink and wet pussy. Shy moved right on top of Luna's face and she started licking off Shy's juices. I then slowly eased in her and started massaging her breasts and pinching her nipples.

Shy then lifted up my chin and started kissing me passionately and wrapped her arms around me.

I started going a little faster and harder on Luna's very wet pussy and caused Shy to moan a little louder in our kiss. As we started separating, she grabbed my lower lip with her teeth and let goes with a smile.

I then started pounding Luna hard and Shy hugged my head into her breasts. With one more pounding, Shy bit my shoulder and unloaded my load in Luna again.

We started panting again, and when Shy got off of Luna, her face was almost covered in Shy's juices. She then licked her lips, "Mmm… You're so good, baby." she said to her and wiped a bit of her own cheek and licked it with her tongue.

Shy moved down to her pussy and started cleaning off my semen from her and Luna started moaning again, "That's a good, girl. Mmh, that's the spot!" she then bit her lips with glee.

I lay down beside her, and when Shy finished with her, she started cleaning me as well.

When she finished, she moved up my body and I started massaging her right ear. "Who's a good girl? You are!" Luna said to her.

She then rested down on top of me and Luna leaned in and started sucking on her nipple and I joined in. Like in the morning, I lightly bit her; she moaned and squirted out milk in our mouths.

I chuckled, "You like being bit, do you?" I said to her and she kissed me.

While we made out, she reached down to my still erect dick and positioned it on her pussy. I then heard fingers snap and saw Luna behind Shy with a dildo strapped onto her, "Your turn, little naughty girl." She said and thrusts into her and I followed along.

After at least half an hour, I came into her and she bit my shoulder again.

After that, we were out of breath and more tired than running a marathon to Canterlot and back. I was in the middle, Shy to my right and Luna to my left, resting on my shoulders and I could still feel their wet pussies on my thighs.

We all passed sometime in the night and woke up in the morning by the kids. "Auntie, Luna!" they both crawled up the bed and hugged their nude Auntie without a second thought.

The three of us, yawned and smiled at the kids. "Good morning." Luna replied and hugged the two.

"You had a sleep over with mommy and daddy?" Snowflake said to her and both she and her brother got under the covers with us.

"Yes, I had a sleep over with your mommy and daddy." She said and kissed the two on their foreheads.

Spirit then looked at Luna's breasts and pocked it, "You have milky like mommy?" he asked her.

"Yes." She answered simply.

Snowflake looked at her, "Milky?" she asked.

Luna looked at Shy, both looked surprised, me as well, but Shy nodded in agreement. Luna looked back at her, "I guess you can." She answered and Snowflake started suckling.

Spirit then moved across me and onto his mother and started suckling on her instead. I and Shy looked at each other, she whispered to my ear and I nodded. I leaned over to Luna, "Would you like to be the God Mother for our kids?" I asked.

Her eyes went wide; "Really?" she looked surprised and happy at the same time.

Shy looked at her, "You're great with our kids, and it is your birthday today. Why not?" she said.

Luna smiled with dots of tears on her eyes, "Thank you so much you two. This is my best birthday gift I ever had." She said, leaned over to us and kissed both of us on our cheeks.

She wiped away her tears and then realized something and looked at us. "What am I going to now? I feel a little weird down to my, you know, from last night. I'm going to walk funny in my own birthday." she said.

We thought for a moment, and then I looked at her, "You how to do a healing spell right?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yes, but it takes time."

"Well, change back when you get back to Canterlot and start the spell. Get to our room and say you're healing yourself because you have a head ach. And if Celestia goes to you, she can help you on healing you. That should work, right?" I said to her.

"You're a genius!" Luna said and kissed my cheek again. She then looked at us both, "Are you two going to my party?" she asked us both.

"Of course." Shy answered and both looked at the kids and started caressing their little heads with care.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that. The first I wrote was about three thousand words and involved Twilight, sharing Winter and aphrodisiac (Fluttershy's pussy juices) and said to myself "Nope! No no no no no! No Bueno! Akka! No!" So I deleted everything and started all the way from the beginning. Sorry if you expected to read another chapter from one of the other stories, but I am working on them now.**

**Till next time, have a nice day and good reading.**

**Shy: (Barges into my room and slams the door shut)**

**Me: (Looks at her her and she had her back on the door and looked around the room frantically.) Ahh... what's up?**

**Shy: (Trots up to me,) You gotta hide me! Please! (She pleated)**

**Me: (Without a word, I picked her up, opened my basket full of dirty cloths, dropped her in, closed it and went back to my desk to draw.)**

**Luna: (Comes in, levitating a vibrating dildo right beside her head and looked around the room) Come out, come out where ever you are!**

**Me: What are you doing with that?**

**Luna: We're playing tag. (After few more moments of searching, she got out. The moment she closed the door, Fluttershy jumped out of the basket, coughing and gasping for air.)**


	12. Chapter 12: Baby Sitter

**Author's Note: New chapter! Enjoy :)**

**Lust**

**Chapter 12:**

**Baby Sitter**

I groaned and rested a hand on my pulsating head, "Man... Ugh, I hate hangovers." I sat up and looked around my surroundings.

I was in one of the halls of the castle; it was filled with streamers, confetti and passed out ponies laying on the floor in weird positions.

I slowly stood up in the cool morning air and started moving down the hall. I had no idea where I was exactly, so I kept moving to figure that out.

About half of the passed out ponies were guards of the castle and I felt a little nervous that they were just laying there. I kept moving till I found a stair way spiralling up. I started going up tiredly and started wondering where Fluttershy was, plus the kids.

After a few more moments, I reached the top and found myself in the balcony and saw the eldest sister standing and staring at her kingdom.

"Good morning." she greeted me without looking.

She didn't have her regalia on, but she still stood tall and proud.

I walked over and stood beside her, "Good morning, Tia," I rested my hands on the railing. I looked at her and she had a sly smile, "How was yesterday?" I asked her.

"Great. And yours?"

"Well, judging how I am now, I must've had fun." I chuckled and rested my elbows on the railing, feeling the cool wind on my face.

She chuckled as well, "Well, Winter. You and Pinkie Pie were the life of the party."

I looked at her, "Really? Wow... never knew I had it in me."

"Agreed."

We just stayed silent for a moment and I looked at her again, "Um, do you know where Fluttershy and the kids are?"

"They're in Luna's bedroom." She looked at me, "Have a nice morning."

I stood back up, "You too, Tia. Have a nice morning." I turned and started going back down.

I wandered the halls, looking at the mess from last night's party. There wasn't any actual damage to the castle as far as I saw, but I felt a little guilty that I might have helped with the mess.

I then saw Sundance without her dress and passed out against a wall with a sly smile. She then moaned and rubbed her eyes.

She looked around with tired eyes, "Morning, Sunny." I greeted and walked over to her.

She yawned and stretched out her limbs, "Morning." she replied.

I helped her up, "How are you?"

She wobbled a little and rested a hoof on her head, "A little dizzy."

"He-he. You should go take a drink of water; it should clear your head."

"Yeah," she looked around and started going the other way, "I'll see you later."

After a moment, I got to Luna's room door and saw a sign hanging on the doorknob saying, "Do Not Disturb."

I felt a little nervous of going in, so I knocked first. I heard a moaning and moving bed sheets. "Come in..." I heard Luna.

I slowly opened the door and saw the large bed and Fluttershy was sleeping, nude, hugging Spirit and Luna held onto the other in her fore hooves.

"Good morning, Lulu." I greeted and gently closed the door behind me.

She had a clear bed head and looked like she had fun with her party.

She smiled and rubbed her eyes with one hoof, "Morning," she replied and looked around her room.

I walked over to her, sat down on the edge of the bed and she passed Snowflake over to me, "Happy with last night's party?" I asked her and Snowflake repositioned herself on my shoulder and started sucking her thumb.

"Very fun." she stretched her fore hooves high and yawned.

"Mm... Winter?" we both looked at the waking, yellow Angel. She slowly rose up and rubbed one of her eyes tiredly.

"Good morning, sunshine." I greeted her.

She smiled, "Good morning, love." She looked to her side and saw Spirit sleeping on his side. She gently picked him up; he got himself comfortable on her shoulder and continued to sleep.

"Oh man. You two should see what the castle halls looks like." I said to them both. They looked at me a little nervously, "You two have all the right to be nervous." I said to them.

Fluttershy passed Spirit over to me, she sat on the edge and started putting on her shorts and t-shirt. They weren't much, but I had to give her something at least and she was very happy that she had to use my cloths, she told me they smelled like me.

We all got to the door and I passed back Spirit to Fluttershy. I opened the door and there wasn't much mess to be seen up here, it is the Princesses rooms.

We started going and I was leading the two. We got to the bottom of the stairs and stopped a couple of feet from the stairs and looked at the two, "When you see ponies passed out on your property, when the place is a mess, can't remember what you did last night and had a party. You had a pretty damn great party." I said to Luna and continued walking.

As we walked, Luna asked me, "Is my sister okay?"

"She's at the balcony and doing okay. She looked pretty happy too, Lulu." I started calling her Lulu when I heard her sister say it.

"It looks like I did have a good party."

As we continued walking, almost every inch of the castle had ponies passed out and messy. When the sisters birthdays come, everypony is invited and pretty much always the biggest party in Equestria.

The day after the party, everypony takes a break from their lifestyle and clean the castle for the whole day.

We then got to the balcony and saw Celestia still standing there. Luna went up to her and rubbed the side of her cheek on her elder sister's neck.

Celestia smiled, "Good morning, dear sister." she reached up and pressed her nose playfully, "Boop!"

Luna giggled, "Sister, I'm not a filly anymore." she rubbed her nose with a blush.

"I wish you still were." Celestia then wrapped her wing around her sister for a close embrace.

After their sisterly moment I and Fluttershy went up to their sides. Celestia looked at Fluttershy, "Good morning, Fluttershy. My my, you still look beautiful."

"Thank you, Princess." she looked at Spirit in her arms and caressed his little head.

Luna looked at the castle grounds and saw the mess, "It would be nice we let our subjects take a break from clean up." she said and thought of something.

I looked at her and saw she looked thoughtful and her horn started to glow, "Lulu, what are doing?"

"I am going to clean up for them." her horn then made a single point of light at the tip of her horn. She then made a glowing sphere, getting larger by the moment and soon covered up the castle.

I looked at her and she was having a hard time concentrating her magic, "Luna, stop it before you hurt yourself." I said to her.

But she did the opposite; she made it larger, and stopped it when it got to the outer gates of Canterlot.

Celestia broke it with her own horn and Luna collapse on the floor. I got down to her and checked if she was doing okay. I checked her pales, good, her eyes, okay, and checked everything else and she was okay, just passed out.

"Is she alright?" Fluttershy asked.

I nodded, "She's okay, just passed out." I answered.

"Silly, filly. Why in the world would you do something like that?" Celestia levitated her and set her down on her back.

"Didn't you hear her? She wanted your subjects to have a break." I said to her and I and Fluttershy started following her.

"Yes, but we always let them. They always wanted to clean the palace for us," we started going down the stairs, "Why would she do this then?"

"I don't know. Maybe being kinder then usual rubbed off from me."

"I suppose so."

We got back to her room and Celestia gently set her sister down to her bed and lightly kissed her cheek. She looked at me, "Can you do something for me?" she asked.

"Ahh, sure. What is it?"

"Can you keep an eye on her for the day? Keep her company?" she asked kindly and looked hopeful.

I looked at Fluttershy and she nodded in agreement. I looked back at her, "Sure thing." I answered.

"Thank you." she then covered the windows to darken the room, "You may want to relax as well. She has books over there and I'll keep that window open for you. Her bathroom is right over there and she has a beanbag chair if you want to relax."

She walked over to me and looked at Snowflake, "I'll take your family home safely."

She gently levitated Snowflake on her back. I walked over to Fluttershy and we both kissed each other, "Have a nice day, Shy." I said to her.

She then leaned into my ear and whispered, "Keep Lulu happy however you can." she said to me.

We both kissed once more and they both went out, closing the door behind them.

I looked at Luna, still unconscious on her bed. I went over to her and pulled up her blue blanket to cover her body and gently set another pillow for her.

I walked over to her bookshelf and started looking through each book to see if there's anything interesting.

I grabbed a random book, walked over to the beanbag chair and sat down. I leaned back and opened the book.

After a couple of hours, I finished about half of the book and started hearing ponies going back to work in the castle.

Luna stirred on her bed turned over and got herself comfortable with a sigh. Suddenly, the light coming from the window was being blocked and something tapped it. I looked and saw Celestia's pet Phoenix, Philomena.

I closed the book, and had a little difficulty trying to get up from the beanbag, till I rolled to my side and got up to the window. She flew off the window's edge and I opened it for her to get in.

The phoenix flew in and perched herself on the bottom edge of the bed. She had a little note tied to her leg and held a little bag on her left foot.

I walked over to her and she flew onto my shoulder. I untied the little note from her leg and read it,

"Thank you for watching my sister for the day. Your kids and Fluttersy are safely back in Ponyville and wishes you good day. Luna will most likely need a bit help with a few things in her state right now. In the little bag, there are three pills for her to take when she wakes. There for her to get her strength back but for it to work faster and properly, she must have fun. You know the saying, "Laughter heals all wounds." So you two have a nice day and I will send you and Luna your lunches in an hour.

So you two have a nice day and have fun.

Your friend,

Celestia."

The phoenix dropped the little sack on my hand and flew out the window. I put the little sack in my pocket and gently closed the window.

I took out the sack from my pocket and lightly shook it to get the pills out. The three pills looked more like three clear blue pearls. They were bizarre, but I seen weirder things in this world.

After an hour, someone knocked on the door. I walked over, opened it and was greeted by Sundance, "Hello, Winter. Having a nice morning?"

She was pushing a little cart with two trays on top, covered up with a metal, shiny dome.

I gestured her in, "Not bad, just watching Luna for Celestia." I answered as she got in with the cart.

She stopped and lifted off the domes and showed a steaming, warm food, "You are having warm tomato soup and the Princess as well."

I looked at the cart and started to wonder, "How did you get this thing up here?" I asked her.

"I have a friend teleport me up here." she answered and set both bowls on Luna's work table.

She pushed the cart out the room and turned to face me, "better wake her before the soup cools, and have a nice day." she started pushing the cart near the stairway and shouted down, "I'm done!" she then disappeared in a flash of light.

I gently closed the door and started hearing Luna sniffing the air. I looked over my shoulder and saw her nose was twitching around. She opened her eyes, started looking around the room, "Tomato." she said and looked at two steaming bowls of soup on her work table.

She tried to get up, but her legs gave away and she flopped foreword down onto her bed.

"Had a nice rest?" I asked her and walked over to her table, grabbed the bowl and started going to her.

"Why am I so tired?" she said and repositioned herself on her bed.

I sat down on her bed, "You cleaned up the whole city and passed out." I said to her, lifted the spoon out and showed it to her. She smiled, opened her mouth and I put the spoon in her mouth. I pulled it out, she drank it down with a satisfied smiled and licked her lips, "Mmm..."

I then remembered the pills and gently put the bowl down on the floor and she pouted a little with big teary eyes. I got out the sack and flushed out the three pills, "Your sister wanted you to have these." I showed them to her.

She retracted her head back in disgust, "Um... can I skip those and finish the soup?" she started to inch away.

I started pondering and looked at her, "Let's make a deal... Take these, and I'll share my soup with you." I said to her and showed her the pills.

Her ear perked up when I said I share my soup with her. She looked thoughtful and kept looking back at the pills on my hands. She looked at me, "You promise?"

"I promise."

"Can you read a story for me after?"

"Of course."

She started getting closer, but was still unsure about the pills. I then thought of something and looked at the soup on the floor. I reached down and had a spoon full of soup and looked at her, "Take the pills and swallow the soup along with them. Maybe it'll take out the taste." I said to her.

She looked a little hesitant about the pills till I said, "Take the pills now or I'll blow and cool the soup."

She immediately took the pills in her mouth and snatched the spoon from my hand. I pulled the spoon out of her mouth and she swallowed. She then burped and covered her mouth with her hooves and blushed.

I chuckled, reached down, got the bowl and dipped the spoon, then showed it to her. She smiled happily and let me put the spoon in her mouth.

After half an hour, we finished lunch and I grabbed a book from the bookshelf by her choice of what book to read. I got on bed with her, leaned back and she rested her head on my shoulder. I opened the book and started reading it for her. It wasn't a very long book, but it filled with interesting and entertaining stories.

After ten stories, she moved closer to me and rested her head on my chest and looked at me, "I'm not feeling so clean right now. Can you help me take a bath?" she asked.

"Sure." I answered and scratched just behind her ear. After a moment, she leaned in and licked my cheek.

I helped her to her bathroom and it looked... what does Rarity say? "Fabulous" yeah, that's it. She had a large circular white tub on a corner that could fit herself and her sister, but by pony standard, you could fit six of them in there. A nice sink, her blue towels hanging near the tub and even shower curtains filled with stairs and a moon.

I had my arms around her neck and helped her over to her tub and started filling it up. The tub had little steps to get out and the water could reach up to her neck if needed.

I looked around and saw little balls of sop in a bowl on the edge of the tub. I walked around the tub, grabbed one and dropped it in the tub. The tub started to bubble and a pleasant sent was emanating from it.

"Mm, smells nice." I said and swirled the bubbles around the water.

All of a sudden, Luna grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me in. I surfaced quickly, gasped and heard the Princess laughing her butt off beside me.

I got myself out of the tub, socking and dripping wet, "Ha ha, very funny, Lulu." I took off my shirt and started twisting it to get the soppy water out.

"Oh lighten, Winter." she chuckled, "Come on over and wash my body." she relaxed her body.

I tossed my shirt on the floor, walked over to the tub and stopped the water flow. I grabbed a sop and started washing her back first.

After a few moments, she slowly started moving away from me, "Lulu, can you please stop 'Splash!" she suddenly moved away and caused me to fall in the tub.

I surfaced and saw Luna giggling at me, "Okay, young lady," I pointed at her, "I'll-Mmph!" she kissed me.

We separated, she got closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder, "Okay, I'll stop, and thank you for helping me, Winter." she then kissed my cheek and smiled at me.

I smiled back, "No problem, Lulu." I said to her and started washing her while we both were in the tub.

She relaxed her wings and rested them down as I washed her wet, blue coat. She leaned her head back, "So relaxing..." she said with closed eyes and a sly smile.

I started thinking as I ran my hand down her neck and back up, "Keep her happy..." I thought to myself.

She then rested her head down on my shoulder, "Can you massage and clean me at the same time?" she asked.

"Sure." I answered.

She started repositioning herself on the tub, resting on her stomach and rested her head on the edge of the tub. I started on her neck and down to her torso. When I got to her wings, I started teasing her a little and stroked them.

As I did, they started to get a little stiff and I heard her make a silent moan. I cleaned every inch of her wings and tickled her a little on the bottom end of her wings.

When I got down to her stomach, she rolls over and she had a smile on her face. I started rubbing her stomach and her hind leg started to lightly kick. "Ohhh... that feels sooo... goooood..." she said and continued to kick.

I then moved down to her inner thighs and she relaxed again, still in the same position. I started massaging one leg, sliding my hand down her soft flank and dangerously close to her privet parts.

"Mmm..."

I looked at her and saw she was smiling while biting down on her lips in pleasure.

"Better clean every inch of your body, Lulu." I said to her and started rubbing my hand on her pussy.

"O-oh my..." she slowly started panting in pleasure.

I smiled, "Oh looky there, your little clit needs some cleaning too. Let me take good care of that," I said and started pleasuring her.

She rolled on her back; her wings sprawled out and started moaning and squirming around the tub.

I repositioned myself just under her, leaned down and started sucking and licking her pussy. I then inserted my middle and ring finger in her pussy and sucked on her clit.

She put her hooves on my head and pressed her thighs on my head, "Oh, Lulu, likes! M-more please!"

I then slid in my tongue in her sweet tasting pussy and her sent and excitement started to get me excited as well, so I started piston my fingers fast.

"Mm-yeah!... Almost...there!... Mmmhhh!" she bit her lips as she orgasm. Her juices spilled out and splattered all over my mouth and face.

She relaxed her legs, letting me to move freely again. I looked at her and she was just panting like she went through a rough workout.

She looked at me with a with a satisfied, sly smile and giggled at me, "Come over here." she said. I moved up her body and she wrapped her hooves around my neck. She then started licking me, cleaning every inch of my face from her little orgasmic mess.

She then licked my lips and kissed me. We separated, "There, all clean." she said and we both chuckled.

We got out of the large tub and found the floor wet from the splashing. "He-he, my bad." she said nervously.

I grabbed her towel and started shoe shinning her head, "Don't worry about a thing, Lulu. I'll clean it once we're dry." I said to her. I slid the towel down to her neck and she just looked so adorable, I just had to pock her nose, "Boop!"

Once we were dry, I helped her to her bed and left her there to read her stories. I got back in the bathroom room to clean up. I got over to the tub and unplugged it to let the water drain.

After half an hour, I got out, drying my hands with a cloth. I looked at the Princess and saw she was asleep with the book open in front of her.

I got over to her, grabbed the book and lightly caressed her head with a sly smile.

I looked at the book and saw it was something else. I closed it and saw the cover had her cutie mark and titled, "Luna's Journal"

I looked back at her and was relieved she was still asleep. I gently set the book beside her and gave her a pillow for her head to rest on.

"O-oh my..." I spun around and saw Celestia standing in front of me with her crown and all.

"Good day, Tia. Anything new?" I greeted her and walked in the bathroom to grab my still wet shirt, but what's the point, I was barely dry.

"Oh not much, Winter." she answered.

I looked at her and twisted my shirt in the tub, "Having a nice day?"

"Yes, thank you for asking. And thank you for watching my sister for me, Winter." she then lifted me with her magic, dried my cloths and me and set me back down.

She started looking around the bathroom, "What happened here?" she asked and looked at Luna's wet towel, just laying on the floor.

"Little Lulu, wanted to have a little fun in her bath time." I put on my shirt and got out with her behind me.

Luna stirred on her bed and looked around room. I got on bed with her, and she inched closer to me, "I'm getting tired."

"I'll leave you two alone." Celestia said and started going towards the door.

"Tia!" Luna yelled happily and started stumbling across the bed and went up to her sister as she got to the floor. She rubbed her cheek onto hers, "How are you, sister!?" she asked and looked at her with a smile.

"Doing fine," Celestia nuzzled her, "I heard you had a pleasent day?"

"Oh yes, very pleasant." Luna then yawned tiredly and almost lost her balance.

Celestia then used her magic to levitate her and gently set her down on the bed, "You must be tired, little sister. Go to bed, I'll raise the moon tonight." she leaned in and kissed her sister on the cheek.

Luna smiled at her with tired eyes, "Okay... 'Yaawwn" she rested her head on her bed.

Celestia then teleported away and Luna yanked me down backwards and kissed me upside down.

After a moment, she looked at me, "Cuddle?"

I smiled, "Sure, why not."

We both repositioned ourselves and she wrapped her hooves and wings around me for a warm embrace. "Goodnight," she kissed my cheek and rested her head on my chest.

I wrapped my arm around her head and wing, "Goodnight, Lulu. Sweet dreams." I started caressing her soft mane and kissed her forehead.

After a minute, Luna was asleep peacefully and Celestia reappeared in front of the bed. At first she looked surprised, but then changed to a soft smile, "How adorable..." she said silently and walked around the bed to get a better look at her sister.

She looked at me, "Are you spending the night here?" she asked.

"Might as well. She won't let go till the morning." I whispered to her.

She smiled at me, "Okay then. I'll send a letter to Fluttershy to tell the news. Have a goodnight, Winter. And sweet dreams." she kissed my cheek and left the room in a flash of light.

When I closed my eyes, I heard Luna mumble silently to herself and hugged me a little tighter, "Don't leave..."

I hugged her back, "I won't..." I kissed her forehead and kept her close to me to get her a little more comfortable.

I then felt my shirt getting wet again. I looked at her and saw her tears rolling down her cheek with a smile. I wiped away her tears and kissed her again.

In the early morning, I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I opened my eyes and looked around to remember I was in Luna's room.

I looked down at the mare and saw she was watching me with her big and a smile. "Good morning." she greeted me and hugged me tightly. "Thanks for spending the night with me." she looked at me and kissed my cheek.

"Not a problem, Lulu." I hugged her back.

Her horn then started glowing and our bodies were engulfed in her magic. As the aura died down, I felt her lips on mine and knew she was changing her body to my species.

She moved herself on top of me and continued kissing me. She moved her hands behind my head and pulled me closer. I put my hands on her soft cheeks and squeezed them, causing her to moan and slipped in her tongue into my mouth.

She looked at me with lustful eyes and puts a hand on my left cheek, "You look so much like him." she said to me. And before I could ask who she was talking about, she kissed me.

When we started making out, she gave more loving touch than usual, but something told me to give her what she wanted. So I kissed her back and hugged her.

She reached down and started pulling my shirt off while we continued kissing. We separated for a moment and she pulled off my shirt and threw it to the side and onto the floor.

Her ample breasts bounced as she sat up and she slowly started grinding herself on me. She grabbed my hands, puts them on her breasts and made a sly smile, "Want to do the honours?" she asked.

I sat up to her and started massaging her breasts and sucked and light nibbled on her nipples. She moaned and wrapped her arms around my neck and head in pleasure.

I then started kissing her two breasts, up to her neck, causing her to giggle and to her lips.

She puts her hands on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. We got down to the bed and she started working on my pants with her hands and started pulling them off. I helped her with that and managed to get them off.

She reached into my shorts and gently grabbed onto my erect, stiff dick and started stroking it as we kissed. She then used her magic to pull my shorts off, took her hands off my dick and started grinding her wet pussy on it.

Our hands connected and we started moaning and groaning in our kiss.

"I never realized she was so intimate with me." I thought to myself and our hands started to tighten up as she started to grind her lips harder on my shaft.

She slowed down as we panted. She then looked at me, "Time for real fun to start." she said to me and lets go of my hands to reach down to my dick and positioned my tip to her pussy.

She slowly sat down on me, stuffing my dick into her and her still tight; warm walls were wrapped around my penis. She then kissed me and wrapped her hands behind my head and cheek, as she slowly started moving in and out my dick with ease.

I wrapped my arms around her lovingly and slowly slide in her in perfect rhythm.

After a moment, we started to speed up and I reached down to soft cheeks and squeezed them both. She rested her head right beside mind and started panting and moaning out in pleasure with a loving embrace.

I started kissing her neck and shoulder and lightly bit her to get her more aroused and just the smell of her told me she was at her peek on being turned on.

"Yes... that's it... faster... Faster!" I obeyed and started going into her faster and I could feel the end of her moist, wet tunnel.

She felt so warm and her sent just drives me crazy, leading me to go faster and faster till... till...

"Yes!" she cried out, tightened our embrace and blew my load into her.

I slowed my pace and we both were just tired with sweating bodies and beatings hearts that felt like they were going to burst out.

I stopped and I could feel my semen oozing out her flooded pussy.

After a moment of rest, she looked at me with a satisfied smile and puts a hand on my cheek, "Have a good morning?" she asked.

"Pleasant." I replied with a smile.

She then kissed me and rested on my body with a suppressed sigh, "Good."

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I might only post one chapter next week and it will be for the New Beginning. I'll be working on something else during the week.**

**Till next time, have a nice day and good reading.**

**Me: (Looking around the Park for the Butter yellow Pegasus) Come out, come out where ever you are!**

**God knows how many hours later...**

**Me: (Sat up against a tree, giving up) Where in the world is she? (Then I heard a silent, cute "Achew" within the tree. I stood up and looked at the tree) Gatcha! (Then the tree grew four yellow hooves and starts running away from me)**


	13. Chapter 13: Too Much Love

**Author's Note: New chapter! Enjoy.**

**Lust**

**Chapter 13:**

**Too Much Love**

Winter was now in Fluttershy's bed with their kids suckling on Fluttershy's breasts. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. "Good morning, sunshine." he greeted.

She gave him a good long kiss on the lips, "Good morning, love." she replied and rested her head on his shoulder.

He started massaging one of her ears and she sighed in pleaser.

After a moment, Snowflake stopped suckling and looked around for her plush, warm brother. Spirit stopped as well and just rested on his mother's breast. Snowflake pulled him closer and embraced him in between their mother's warm breasts.

Fluttershy hugged them both and kissed each of their foreheads. He pulled up the blanket up to their little necks and looked at them both with a smile.

He then felt Fluttershy lick his cheek. He looked at her and she kissed him. She looked at Winter with a loving smile, "Is everything okay?" she asked.

Winter was a little surprised at her question, "Of course everything's okay. I have a special someone to love," he tightened his embrace around her for a brief moment, "I have two lovely children to take care of with you and..." she than interrupted him.

"I-I mean, you know, with me, you and Luna?" she asked, blushing a little.

"Well yeah, of course I'm okay with it. Doesn't make me think less of you if that's what you mean." he kissed her back. "I would never hurt you, the kids, and everyone else I and you care about. I rather die than harm any of you." he gently put a hand on her cheek, "I'll do everything in my power to keep everyone safe."

"I know you will." she scooted a little closer to him and rolled on her side to face him, still holding onto the kids, "I do the same."

Winter pulled her close and rested a hand on her head, caressing her pink hair, "I love you too." he kissed her forehead.

"Mmm... 'Yawn' you're so comfy." she got herself and the kids comfortable in his arms. "If you don't mind, 'Yaaawn' I like to go back to sleep." she sighed with a cute smile.

"Sweet dreams, sunshine." he said silently to her, followed by his own yawn.

"You too, big boy." she giggled silently.

"Fluttershy darling. How are you?" Rarity asked when Fluttershy opened her front door.

She crouched down to eyelevel, "Doing just fine, Rarity. And you?"

"The same, darling." she brushed off a bit of her hair, "I was thinking we go for a little spa date today. If you don't have your... hands full at least." she asked.

"I love to go, Rarity... but..." she looked at her own body and back at the mare, "How are they? I have a different body." she said.

Rarity started thinking for a moment and when she spotted Winter behind her, carrying the kids in his arms, a light bulb lit up. "How about Winter? Can he give you a massage in the spa?" she asked.

Fluttershy's cheeks blushed at the thought of her man giving her a massage in public. She looked back at him, "Um, honey." she said.

Winter turned with the kids on his arms, "Yeah?"

"Um, Rarity wants me to come with her for a spa." she said.

"Of course you can go. I'll watch the kids."

"Um, b-but, the ponies there might not know how to... you know... relax my body. I-I was thinking, if you want to come along and do that instead." she blushed brighter.

"What about the kids?" he asked.

"We can ask Twilight to watch them. We won't take too long."

"Twilight? Oh! Oh! Can we go! She has good stories! And her pet dragon's awesome!" Snowflake asked happily to her father.

"I guess we can go." he smiled.

"Yay!" the two yelled.

Winter carried Snowflake, while Fluttershy with Spirit. Rarity followed right beside the two. When they got to the edge of the town, they saw the Crusaders riding their little tricycles. When the three saw them and the kids, they immediately went up to them, Scootaloo being the first.

The kids smiled widely at the three, "Hi!" the siblings waved at them.

"Hey! Where'cha goin'?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Twilight's Library to ask her to watch our kids for a few hours." Winter answered.

"Oh! Can we baby sit them too!" Sweetie Belle asked with a big hopeful smile and the other two followed right after. The parents looked at the kids and saw them with hopeful smiles as well and held their hands together.

"Of course you can." Fluttershy answered.

In no time, they reached the library and Rarity knocked on the door. After a moment, they heard little feet run up to the door and opened by the young dragon.

"Good afternoon, Spike. Is Twilight here?" she asked.

"Of course!" Twilight answered inside.

Spike gestured them in and the little group saw Twilight putting books in their shelves, back to her pony form. "Good afternoon, Twilight. Can you watch our kids for a couple of hours? We're going for a little spa to relax." Winter asked her.

"Your little bundles of joy? Of course! Who wouldn't?" Twilight answered.

Fluttershy looked at the two, "We're going to be out for a while, so behave and listen to Twilight. Okay?" Fluttershy said to the two and they both nodded. She kissed their foreheads and the parents put them down to the floor.

The three got out the library and started going for a relaxing day at the spa.

Fluttershy then reached out and held his hand tightly and smiled at him. Ever sense she got her new body, she held his hand with hers to show she cared for him dearly.

They got to the spa and Rarity went up front, "The usual, but Winter will relieve Fluttershy of her stresses." she said to the blue mare, and she looked relieved and nodded in agreement.

As the girls went into the change room, Winter took off his shoes and followed the mare to prepare.

When the two girls got out, Fluttershy's robe was a little small for her now, she couldn't close it fully because of her breasts and her other two privet parts were barely covered. She blushed when she saw Rarity looking at her and tried to pull down her robe to cover herself up.

"O-oh my... it's getting a little small on you." Rarity said, than shook her head, "Come on, darling. You need to relax." She started going in and Fluttershy started following her with pink cheeks.

As they got in with dimmed lights, they saw Winter with his shirt off and waited with his hands behind him and wore a smile. Fluttershy smiled back and her cheeks brightened up a little more.

She walked over to him, sat down on the table, took off her robe and rested down on her stomach, "Just relax and enjoy your stay." he said to her and covered up her tush with a white towel.

As he started massaging her, he starting on her legs, one of the mares watched closely and made mental notes just in case.

As he started massage her butt cheeks, Fluttershy instinctively lifted her tail and sighed. "Having a good time?" he asked her and she nodded in response.

He continued massaging her and covered up her tush again. He got to her wings and started massaging them and caused her to moan silently and bite down on her lower lip.

After a few more moments, she rolled herself over and he covered up her breasts and her lower parts. Like before, he started out on her legs. He got up to her thighs and carefully navigated through her legs so not to cause her to want more than a relaxing time.

He got to her stomach and slowly got up to her breasts. He started massaging her breasts, but stayed careful not to uncover them and show them to everyone in the room.

He looked at her and she was smiling, enjoying every second of him fiddling and massaging her milk makers.

He got up to her neck and started stroking the back and the sides of her neck. She then started lifting her hand to reach for something, but stopped herself and rested it back down, followed by a bright blush.

He started massaging her cheeks, "How is it, Fluttershy?" Rarity asked.

"I'm having a hard time trying to stay awake." she mumbled an answer, followed by a yawn and turned her head to the side with closed eyes.

Right after the relaxing massage, they went to take a bath in the hot tub. The two girls were relaxing in the tub and Winter was serving drinks to the two.

"Thank you, darling. Can you do a little something for me? My neck and shoulders a little stiff, can you be a gentle... man and fix that?" she asked and started drinking through a straw.

He sat down with crossed legs and started massaging her tense muscles. Rarity stopped drinking and sighed in pleasure, "Oh my. Your hands are so useful in many ways." she said and hung her head back.

"They are useful." Fluttershy said from across the bubbling tub.

After relaxing her tense muscles, Rarity looked back at him, "Would you like to be in the hot tub with us?" she asked.

"Sorry, I've been in one of those once and I don't really like jets of water going on my body." he answered and started going to put the tray back.

Rarity looked back at Fluttershy, "You are so lucky to have a special love like him." she said to her.

"I know. Sometimes I can't believe it myself." Fluttershy answered and relaxed in the tub with a smile. "Have to repay him for this after." she thought to herself.

Right after the spa, Rarity paid for her and Fluttershy's stay and got out with Winter.

When they got back to the library, they saw all the kids surrounding the baby dragon who was telling a story. The siblings were napping on top of Apple Bloom and Scootaloo.

Winter gently closed the door and both parents quietly walked over to the little group. "What are you reading, Spike?" Fluttershy quietly asked.

"We just finished reading Little Red Riding Hoof." he answered and closed the book.

Fluttershy looked at Snowflake on Scootaloo's back, lightly snoring. The little filly looked back at the sleeping Snowflake and lightly nudged her cheek with her nose.

Snowflake yawned and rubbed her eyes. She looked around with tired eyes, than spotted her smiling mother. She smiled back and looked at Scootaloo, "Thank you, pillow." she hugged her and the filly giggled and wrapped her head around her.

She slid off her body and stumbled over to her mother. Fluttershy picked her up and kissed her forehead. Winter grabbed Spirit from Apple Bloom and got himself comfortable in his arms.

"How was Spa?" Twilight came out of the basement with a bit of grey smudge on her left cheek.

"Splendid and relaxing as usual." Rarity answered. She looked at the Crusaders, "Come on you three. It's time to head home." she said to them. They all stretched on the floor and when they all started going out, Sweetie Belle gave a quick peck on Spike's cheek and giggled out the library with the others.

Spike touched his cheek, "I'm never washing this cheek again." he said with love struck eyes.

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Not again." she mumbled to herself.

The little family got back to the cottage and tucked the kids in Spirit's crib and as usual, Snowflake hugged her brother for more comfort.

Flutterhy kissed both their foreheads, "Sweet dreams." she said to them quietly.

The two got out quietly and she kissed him on his cheek, "I'll be with you in a moment, honey." she got in the bathroom.

Winter went into the bed room, sat on the edge of the bed and started taking off his clothing. He slumped down on the bed on his stomach, followed by a sigh.

After a moment, he heard bear feet walking in the room, stopped beside him and a nude body resting on his back. "I still haven't thanked you for your relaxing massage at the spa." she whispered in his ear and started massaging his shoulders right after.

"Ooohh... that feels so good..." he said as he relaxed his body with a smile.

"Good." Fluttershy said as she continued massaging him.

She started slowly moving down his body and onto his legs. She continued massaging him and started teasing herself as she rested down onto one of his heels. Slowly, she started grinding herself on it.

"Are you having a good time?" he asked her.

"Uh-huh." she started panting but kept on massaging him.

She stopped herself and stood up on her knees, "Turn over please." she asked. He did what she told him to do and she moved up his body, resting down onto his groin.

"Let mommy take good care of you, big boy." she started massaging his chest and started slowly grinding herself on his groin.

He reached up to her breasts and squeezed them, she let out a breath, "Let Me take good care of you, sunshine." he quickly sat up, wrapping his arms around her and rolled onto his side, getting her to lay on her back on the bed.

She looked a little surprised at his sudden action, "Wha...?" He lifted up her right leg, squeezed her butt cheek and kissed her. "Well, there goes my plan." she thought to herself and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They separated, "You give me too much love." she said to him and puts a hand on his cheek.

"Because I love you too much." he answered back and started kissing her neck, making little nibbles as he did. He got down to her breasts and starts sucking on them, teasing her as he lightly bit her nipple and stretched it out.

She bit her lips and squirted out a bit of milk with her other breast. He started sucking on the other and she looked at him, "Naughty boy." right after she said it, he lightly bit her again, causing her to moan and squirt milk with the other.

He got up to her and started kissing her, letting her taste her own sweet milk. Right after they kissed, she licked his lips, "Mmm... I do taste good, don't I?"

"Very." they started kissing again.

He reached down to her now wet pussy and started playing around with her little clit. She moaned, tightened her grip and wrapped her legs around his hips.

She couldn't take it anymore, so she reached down to his shorts to grab his stiff dick. "Mommy wants more please." she started kissing his neck and shoulder while stroking his penis.

He took his shorts off and tossed it over the bed and on the floor, "As you wish."

She positioned his dick and he started slowly slipping into her. She moaned in pleasure as he stuffed his man hood into her, while he started pinching her nipples and kissed her neck.

He stuffed it all in her and they looked at each other, "I love you so much." she said to him.

"I love you too, Fluttershy." he replied and kissed her as he started piston in and out of her.

She started moaning and groaning louder with each thrust and panted for air. She pulled him close to her and wrapped her head around his, panting harder.

He started pounding her hard, slapping his hips onto hers. "H-Harder... Ah! Faster!" she ordered. He did as he was told, reddening her pussy and tush with each pounding force.

As they reached their peak, she bit his shoulder hard and blew his load into her with three more hard pounding thrust. He started slowing down, both panting and sweating. She let his shoulder go and started lightly licking and kissing it to ease her lover's pain.

They both just rested there, panting slower and slower as minutes passed. After they rested, he slowly took out his dripping wet dick from her loaded pussy.

Fluttershy looked down with a hungry look, "Mmm... looks good." she reached down with her hand and scrapped off the semen from his penis and started licking it off her hand with a satisfied smile. She reached down once more and scrapped off the semen on her pussy first and licked it off. She then puts her middle and ring finger in her to grab more, moaning while she did.

Winter rolled to his side and rested on the bed with a sigh. She finished up cleaning herself and went onto her hands and knees, looking at her mans still semen cover man hood.

Without him knowing, she started sucking and licking it off his dick. He was surprised for a moment, but left her to clean him.

Fluttershy pulled aside her hair and looked up at him to see a smile across his face.

She finished up with a swirl of her tongue and kissed it. She crawled up his body, making sure their bodies were pressed up together. She got up face to face with a loving smile, "You give me too much love."

He pulled up the blanket, "Oh, do you want me to dial it down?" he said with a smile and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh heavens no." she cuddled up to him for more warmth, "Keep it like that." she kissed him on the cheek and rested her head beside his.

"As you wish." he kissed her forehead and pulled her closer. "Sweet dreams, sunshine." he whispered to her.

"You too, big boy." she replied.

**Author's Note: Hope you like the chapter.**

**Till next time, have a nice day and good reading.**

**I, Shy and Luna: (We were watching a scary movie with the lights out in the living room. Shy was so, scared, she covered herself with her mane, tail, wings and hid behind me. I looked at Luna and she was enjoying the terrified screaming, blood and gore) Watched it before?**

**Luna: Heavens no... well... no on television anyways.**

**Me and Shy: (I backed away from the Princess and held the shaking mare closely, feeling uneasy around the Alicorn)**


End file.
